Macavity's Always There
by EmilyDoreen
Summary: Demeter struggles to get over Macavity, when Munkustrap falls for her. Macavity is out raged. How will the couple cope when he Macavity is convinced that Jemima is his child, and he wants them both back, even if he has to kill to do so. COMPLETE! R&R xx
1. He wasn't quite right x

**Macavity's always there.  
This is my first fanfic on cats; I have grown a huge fetish over it! It wasn't until a few weeks ago I had even heard the songs or had a great knowledge about the musical. Now, my friends get kinda cheesed of with me when I am constantly singing cats songs to myself in the classroom =D =D =D.  
This is in Demeter's point of view by the way ****  
Please Review, subscribe, and, stuff.  
Chapter One: Not everyone likes the truth.**

I saw Macavity proud as ever, stood next to Old Deuteronomy, helping ease his step. I paced towards Rum Tum Tugger, who was as usual, coming his mane with his paws (which I thought needed to be cut, no offence to him)

I raised my eyebrows as I approached him, he appeared to be serious, and I thought it was the first time I's seen him like this since he had fallen into a pond and therefore humiliated himself in front of the other cats. He looked down at his whiskers before noticing me there; he gave me a sideways smile and a wink.

I edged towards him, minding my step as Munkustrap was asleep near by.

"Tug what's wrong?" I asked, acknowledging him with a friendly brush past his chest.

Tugger looked downwards, I brushed passed him again, he raised his head, it had became apparent that he didn't like being in a place that an audience wasn't there to gawk at him as usual. He raised his head, smiling awkwardly, he nodded his head towards the top end of the tribe, I was stunned, it appeared as if Macavity was fighting with Old Deuteronomy.

Tugger rose upward, and I followed, he seemed to tower over me even though he was 4 cat years younger than me.

He kept his swagger as we strode towards the couple, who it was becoming clear, they were arguing!

"Son what's become of you?" Deuteronomy demanded, turning away. And striding away from him.

Macavity lunged at him and turned him around, "Nothing, why can't you let this go!" he growled.

"I thought I had taught you how to control your magic!"

"Father, I do, stop being so paranoid!" he kept firm eye contact; Deuteronomy hesitated, and then turned away.

Bustopher Jones (who was skinner back then May I add) appeared from the tunnels with a few others (Jennyanydots, and Skimbleshanks).

"How are you supposed to tell Demeter, don't suppose that I'm going to do it" Deuteronomy said seriously, to Macavity, not facing him.

Faces turned to glare at me, Tugger turned to whispered in my ear "Man, I've never seen you go so red" he smirked at me. I, realising this, tried to blow onto my face to stem the redness. But this just made Skimbleshanks raise an eyebrow towards me; I continued to watch, along with the others.

Macavity looked towards the floor, and then glared towards me, he notices us looking. He purred sympathetically towards me, before his attention was swept.

Old Deuteronomy continued speaking, turning slowly to Macavity, "Its one thing to kidnap Bustopher Jones's sister and keep her hidden for all that time"

My heart skipped a beat, was this true, all this commotion from him? How could that be possible?

Macavity flinched and turned towards all is other cats.

Bustopher Jones pounced upwards, and reached out towards Macavity, as Skimbleshanks held him back, "WHAT!" he growled, hissing fur sticking up.

Old Deuteronomy didn't seem to hear Bustopher Jones's outburst, and continued.

"But that's not as bad as what you have done, I mean, son, you-"

Macavity placed a hand on Deuteromony's shoulder, and made him look him in the eye. "How did you know?"

Deuteronomy hesitated, "Tell me, father!" Macavity demanded.

"I'm not stupid, son, I may be old, but not stupid"

"Tell me" he continued.

My heart was racing.

Deuteronomy appeared scared by Macavity; I had never seen anything like this before, Tugger seemed alarmed also.

Slowly Bombalurina entered from the right, followed by Bryony (Bustopher sister) and two, kittens?

The small black and white tuxedo cat, and the pure white, followed behind Bryony. There eyes, I could immediately tell there father.

"Macavity…" Tugger began to say to himself, but stopped.

We looked at each other.

Macavity turned round quickly towards Bombalurina, she gave him an evil glare, he jumped down on her, scratched her across the face, she was threw back and landed in front of me and Tugger, we began to revive her, licking the wound.

Bustopher ran towards his sister, and squeezed her tight, she let out a squeal, and she was bruised, and cut all over. He gave Macavity an evil glare, he gave one back.

Macavity pulled a scared expression, was he even in control with what he was doing? He turned towards, me and held out a hand.

Tugger quickly moved out of the way on his approach, carrying Bombalurina with him. The kittens swept towards Deuteromony, hiding in his fur, he held them tight.

Macavity held out a hand before me, I reached out, but my grief turned to anger, and I hissed, and turned to prance away. I was to slow. He grabbed my wrist. And pulled me towards him.

"Macavity, please…" I pleaded, he didn't take any notice. And threw me across the land. This wasn't the cat I fell in love with, he wouldn't harm a fly (but perhaps a bird).

I skidded into Munkustrap, who had managed to sleep through it all. He shot up.

"Demeter, what are you-"he noticed me crying, and began to rub against me.

His head rose, and noticed Macavity, stood shoulders raised, panting, looking towards us to, eyes wide.

Munkustrap rose, "No, don't it's not safe" I tugged on his tail, but he continued to walk towards him.

They came face to face.

"Macavity?" Munkustrap asked. He held out a hand, Macavity took, it but then flipped, Munkustrap over his shoulder, I gasped.

Munkustrap didn't seem to be hurt, but turned, bewildered towards his brother. Macavity knelt down, and whispered in his ear, Munkustrap listened intently.

Once done talking, Macavity stood and faced me, I recoiled behind a pole.

He was trembling, I sympathised for him, but how could I forgive him?

Macavity looked down at himself, and held his hands in front of himself, his fur stood up.

"I...I…Demeter, I'm sorry" A tear rolled down his cheek. His trembling became more immense, and he pranced of. The tribe fell silent.

After a few minutes of silence, Munkustrap paced towards Deuteromony, and whispered in his ear. All of the others watched.

Deuteromony (with help from Munkustrap) paced down to me and the others. We began to walk towards him, and brush against his fur. The kittens followed, I could barely look at them without feeling angry towards Macavity. They crept towards there mother, who was wrapped around by Bustopher still. Jennyanydots, put an arm round me, and I uncontrollably burst into a flood of tears.

Gus walked on, followed soon by Jellyorum and Asparagus.

Bombalurina, who was now revived, joined me in my distress.

Deuteronomy began to speak with hesitation, whatever he was going to say hurt him, but Munkustrap nodded him ahead encouragingly.

"Macavity, has left, us, in his own words, 'I am leaving now, I can't watch my friends suffer because of my magic, I may return one day, but for now, leave me to dwell in hell, Munkustrap, look after my friends for me, and father, you will do well-'" He was going to continue, but he lost control of his emotions, and began to cry.

"Munkustraps your Alpha now. Munkustrap?" he managed to say.

"Okay" Munkustrap replied quietly, nervously twisting his paws round.

The cats to bewildered and shocked began to retreat as if nothing had happened.

"Wait" Deuteronomy ordered; we all turned to face him.

"What to do about the young ones?" he tilted his head towards the white tabby, Bryony.

"Let them stay here" Bustopher said, he could see his sister was still in shock.

Munkustrap nodded.

_About 3 hours later._

I couldn't sleep, whenever I dropped of, I had nightmares, I could sense him, wherever he was, it scared me; I began to think I was mad. All I could here was Munkustraps breathing from behind me, and feel it on the back of my neck, it soon came apparent that he was still awake. I rolled over to see him smiling weakly at me; he led me away quietly away from the yard where we all were.

We sat on a wall facing a garden, surrounded by country and a fountain.

In stress I began to wash myself continuously, Munkustrap pulled a worried expression, and eased a paw away from myself, our eyes met, he rubbed against me as we looked towards the moonlight.

I suddenly sensed Macavity, he was nearby, I became alarmed, but I didn't show it, but I think Munkustrap knew, as his eyes looked of sympathy.

His rubbing became more sensual and I felt safe around him. It took me away. I couldn't bare to think of a world without him suddenly. He understood my pain.

He hushed me, and that night in front of the moon, we mated, I shall never forget that night, the night my whole world changed, and not just because of Munkustrap, or Macavity. No, because of what followed soon afterwards.

A few hours later, me and Munkustrap headed back to the yard, un-aware of what had just ended, and what had just begun.

**Finito! LOL, I was listening to Cats music all the way through writing that. I know this is a "Dark" chapter and things will perk up, I have some humorous sections planned out as well. Thanks for reading.  
The next chapter will be called, "A secret love Affair" which should be quite funny lol.  
Hope you enjoyed it. Happy Reading =D =D  
Emily xxxx **


	2. A secret Love Affair x

**Hello again! Sorry its took me a while updating, I went to London to see "Love Never Dies" on the West end. It was amazing, I recommend anyone to see it =D.  
Enjoy, oh, a note about how I write: Well, I will continue to write the stories if I get subscriptions, and reviews, but if after a while, no-one seems bothered, I will stop writing it, so please carry on with your reviews and stuff, I do appreciate it =)**

**Chapter 2: A Secret Love Affair. **

For the next few weeks, getting over Macavity appeared easier than I thought, maybe that was because of Munkustrap though. Every night, we would sneak of into the woods, or back to the wall, and would share our true love for each other, but when we returned we acted like, no of that had happened. Munkustrap had a feeling it was frowned upon after the incident that took place, so we decided to wait, and I also agreed with this, in case Macavity was lurking around somewhere. After all he had done, I still felt as if I loved him, and I didn't want him to get hurt.

I shot up from another nightmare, sweating all over, panting, I cried. Would these dreams ever stop?

Munkustrap woke up next to me, and saw me in this state, as he realised no one else was awake in the yard, he wrapped a paw round me, and began to purr, rubbing against my back.

I was still trembling.

"What happened?" Munkustrap mewed quietly.

I shook my head, to scare to tell him what happened in the dream.

I turned to face him, eyes filled with tears, he kissed me softly, I replied, kissing him back tenderly. He was the only one who could make the nightmare leave me for a certain amount of time.

Alonzo began to wake up; followed by the others Munkustrap quickly pulled away, and curled up on the floor again.

Around an hour later, I and the other Jellicles were being paired up for hunting for that day. As usual, Old Deuteromony would decide who paired with whom, on terms of, friendship, and bonding grounds.

Old Deuteromony stood before us boldly, "Okay, now, Alonzo, can you go with Jennyanydots, Bustopher with Bryony, and Skimbleshanks with Bombalurina please, Gus with Asparagus, Mungojerry with Exotica, and umm… Cassandra with Munkustrap, and last, Demeter with Tugger" I groaned under my breath, "I'll stay here with Jellyorum please, and the two young ones" The kittens then squealed with delight. "Report back to me in the next hour don't stray to far also, we don't know who's lurking around in the forest" That obviously meant Macavity as faces turned to glare at me again.

Deuteromony clapped his hands together. And we all separated in our pairs to fetch our food for the day.

Munkustrap winked at me, before Cassandra led him into the foliage.

I giggled, before racing behind Tugger who already was in the distance.

Me and Tugger crept around in the grass, searching out our prey; I could tell he knew something that I didn't, as he was grinning constantly.

"What's so funny?" I teased, nudging him with my paw, he laughed quietly, looking at me as if I was stupid.

"Didn't you here them Demeter?" he asked, still giggling.

"No, here what?"

"The noises this morning, ooh the purring the rubbing the sighs of relief, I think there's a secret couple among us Demeter, and I'm not the only one who thinks so"

Crap, I thought to myself, he was awake all along, Tugger continued the gossip; "And apparently, according to Mungojerry and Bombalurina, they keep hearing two people creeping away nearly every night, before returning a few hours later, ooh the thought of it" A smile spread across his face, his tail swishing in the grass.

"And no-one knows who it is?" I asked cautiously, I couldn't give the game away; it could wreck mine and Munkustraps reputation.

"I don't think so" he bit his lip.

A huge flood of relief hit me, uncontrollably, I sighed, smiling smugly "Oh that's good then"

Tugger's hair leaned sideways, he squinted his eyes, looking directly at me. "Is it…"

"No!" I replied to sharply and quickly, I knew then he knew.

Tugger's eyes widened, his tail became strait, and "It is! It's you and…?" he wished for me to answer, but I just turned my head in the opposite direction, like I would tell Tugger, he has the biggest moulth in the entire pack.

**Meanwhile….**

Munkustrap and Cassandra were doing well; they had caught several mice, a bird, and two rats. As they thought they had done enough, they began to head back to old Deuteromony, pacing slowly, so they could talk all the same.

Cassandra knew about Munkustrap, the others said she had a physic sense, she shook her head, and glided in front of Munkustrap, he raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations" she meowed in her deep hypnotizing tone.

Munkustrap seemed taken aback. "Congratulations, for what?" he mewed, keeping firm eye contact with her. She laughed deeply.

"Please, don't put that charade on with me; I'm presuming you know, about Demeter?"

"What about Demeter?" he pulled a worried expression.

Cassandra didn't seem bothered to answer his question.

"How prepared are you for fatherhood?" she asked, her tail swaying from side to side.

Munkustraps eyes widened, he became hot and flustered, "I-I-I'm s-sorry?" he didn't even blink.

"Fatherhood, for you and Demeter's young one, personally, if I was you, I would've waited, she's still depressed about your brother, and you know that. And anyway, I don't think you're ready to be a father honestly, look at you now, trembling at the thought of it"

"Are you joshing me?"

It hit Cassandra then that he didn't know about Demeter's pregnancy.

"You don't know, do you?"

He shook his head.

Cassandra was about to say something, but she pranced away, leaving Munkustrap alone in the forest in shock.

**Back in the Grass…**

_Tugger's eyes widened, his tail became strait, and "It is! It's you and…?" he wished for me to answer, but I just turned my head in the opposite direction, like I would tell Tugger, he has the biggest moulth in the entire pack._

"Who is it?" he kept on pestering me on the way home, I had managed to catch a bird and three mice, whereas Tugger, as usual, had failed to catch anything.

I blanked Tugger out, he can be so immature sometimes, I thought, but then it hit me again.

I could sense it, Macavity was near, and I stopped dead in my tracks, dropping the food I'd collected.

Tugger approached towards me, seeing my insecurity, he placed a paw on my shoulder, I shrugged.

A sudden laugh was heared throughout the entire forest, an evil laugh. "Macavity…" I cried, throwing my arms around Tugger for protection.

_Munkustrap heared the laugh and regordnised it instantly, he saw a figure in the distance, heading out towards the river. "Demeter…" he said to himself, and began to search for her frantically._

It went quiet for the next few moments; I remained attached around Tugger, his mane brushing against my forehead. We both heared rustling in the bushes, I let go of his chest and we turned round to face it, alarmed.

An orange figure emerged from the foliage. It was Macavity, his fur was scruffy, his whiskers were un-combed unlike usual, he stared at me and Tugger. He lunged at us two, knocking us into the shallow waters of the river; I managed to rise out of the water, resisting the urge to sink.

Macavity hissed at me.

My heart was thumping I couldn't breathe hardly, "Please Macavity, it doesn't have to be like this" I pleaded coughing up water that I hadn't realised I had swallowed.

He grinned at me.

"You're much better than this Macavity, please; I can try and help you"

"I don't need your sympathy" he hissed at me, "It's all your fault Demeter, if only you and Munkustrap hadn't, ugh, I can't bear the thought" he shook his head.

"You lost your chance the second you impregnated Bryony, and that's the way it is" I meowed, trying to sound tougher than I was, the current was becoming stronger, I felt like I was being pulled in to the dark that lay beneath.

Macavity laughed from his throat, a laugh of envy and insanity, he pranced down to the river, and pulled me up by the scrap of my neck, holding me in front of his face. "No, no Demeter, you lost your chance with me the second you got impregnated by my brother, or maybe someone else" he growled. He threw me back into the river, my back hitting against the rocks.

Macavity hissed, before galloping of. What did he mean? Was he winding me up? I began to try and get up the river banks but I couldn't, I kept on panting continuously, gasping for air. Then it hit me, Tugger? Where's Tugger? He got threw into the water like all of us… he can't swim, I thought, I remembered at the park, he fell into the pond, and because of the fact that he couldn't swim, Bomba had to go and drag him out, but luckily then the water was extremely shallow unlike now. I began splashing about searching for Tugger, had he sunk, was he sinking? I kept frolicking about, until Munkustrap appeared at the top of the field, he fled towards me and pulled me out.

"Thank God, are you okay?" he asked I was still coughing up water from my lungs, but I managed to speak.

"Tugger, he's still, still in the, in the, water" Munkustrap became alert and faced the water, searching for him; I panted before my consciousness faded.

**Some time later…**

A pain surged through my head, I felt as if the earth was spinning around me, as I regained consciousness from my delusional state, I remembered Macavity, the river, Tugger… and Munkustrap.

I managed to open my eyes slightly, seeing several blurred cats looking at me from above, one of them was Tugger, his mane was drooped downwards, long and straight, drenched, I felt the urge to laugh but all that came out was the remains of water from my lungs. I tried to sit up, but collapsed onto the grass again, everything remaining a blur.

I heared voices all around me, I think it was Jennyanydots who took my hand and laid me down gently, "Shh… now you stay there" she left me alone but with who I thought was Alonzo, Bomba, Tugger, Bustopher, and the two kittens who kept licking my face, Macavity's children…

"Will she be okay?" I heared Bomba ask.

"I think so" Alonzo replied.

My sight became clearer, and I began to see that I was still by the river, but now away from the banking and marsh, it appeared like all the cats were there now, stood around glaring over me. The only one I couldn't see was Munkustrap, had Macavity got him?

"Munkustrap" I choked, adjusting my eyes to the sunlight.

Bomba knelt down and placed her paw in mine, I purred softly, "He'll be right with you, he's just having words with father" By father she meant Deuteromony, several members of the tribe called him that, I was not sure onto why exactly though."Are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled weakly, "I've had better days" I mewed quietly.

Bomba looked at me smiling softly, "You know, you should've told me about Munkustrap, you could trust me" she winked.

"How did, how did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious by the state he was in after you fell unconscious, and, Tugger, hasn't exactly got a track record for keeping his moulth shut"

Tugger didn't hear, he was trying to sort out his mane.

Skimbleshanks was speaking to Bustopher and Bryony backs turned towards me, but I could hear, it's not like I couldn't hear.

"Any sign of Macavity?" Bustopher asked in his posh tone, he had an arm round Bryony, she obviously wasn't feeling secure knowing the tom who had kept her locked up and used her as a slave for all that time was on the loose.

"I'm sorry" Skimbleshanks asked, "But Asparagus and I are keeping an eye out for him, and I suggest you do the same".  
Bryony turned and hugged her brother.

With help from Jellyorum, I sat upright, still in a daze. Some of the other cats came and rubbed against me, asking me how I was, I felt Tugger's envy, he wasn't used to other people getting any attention apart from him.

The cat's attention was swept, and they took a step back, Munkustrap emerged with Deuteromony, he saw me, and pranced across the clearing, he threw his arms around me, and began rub against me, kissing my head tenderly, and tears of relief streaming down his face.

The others appeared taken aback by our closeness, they began to question weather we were more than an ordinary couple.

Munkustrap began to calm down, and looked me in the eye. "I thought I'd lost you" he wept, all I could do was hang on to him, feeling his strong arms wrapped around me. He took hold of my paws and held me close.

"Demeter, I don't know how to say this but… I love you! I couldn't live in a world without you anymore, I-I always did, but only my older brother stood before us for all that time, and he still does, and I, I will protect you from now, I won't let anyone hurt you again, you're my everything, Demeter, and nothing anyone says can change that."

I didn't know what to say, the pack went silent for the next few moments, I couldn't control myself, I threw my arms around him once more, and whispered in his ear, "I love you too".

That night, me and Munkustrap headed out to the wall which faced the moon once more, the stars reflecting on our eyes, it was a beautiful sight.

I leant against him, he continued to cradle me in his arms, I purred as we saw the moon smiling down us, like it did those few weeks before.

He let go of me gently, but still remained close, he had something on his mind, I brushed across his chest.

"Demeter, you know about Cassandra's 'gift?'" he asked me, yes I knew, everyone knew, she was one of the few cats that we all favour in the tribe for their abilities.

"Course I do, why, what about it?"

"She said that, you're um… pregnant" he admitted stroking the fur on my head.

"That's what Macavity said…" I admitted also, it became clear that maybe I was, that scared me allot, I was still young, how could I deal with that?

"When did he say that?" he meowed, seeming a bit more angry whenever we mentioned his name.

"At the river today"

"Well then… Do you feel any, Erm… different at all?"

"I'm not sure; I'm not at my best at the moment".

"Maybe that's why" he smiled weakly.

"You think so?" I asked, there could be so many different reasons, but now that he mentioned it, this could be possible, it appeared very likely.

"Possibly" he took my paw, and we headed back to the yard, with thoughts of a kitten that we could be having, I felt more secure, but as I slept, the nightmare kept coming closer, every night. Macavity is always there never leaving me, whatever is said in the human press, they'll never understand, Macavity's always there in my mind, and we must do what we can to prevent my nightmare coming true, before it's to late for all of us.

**And that's the end… for now mwa ha ha ha ha!  
It seemed like forever writing that, I was making it up as I went along.  
Please review, subscribe, and stuff =)  
Thanks for reading, Emily =D xxx **


	3. Two Taps on the Back x

**Hiya again! Thanks for the reviews, I do love them so! Keep them coming guys, reviews is love, and love is updates! Roflmao got that from another author who's writing a fanfic on cats, which is awesome =D  
This is set a mere 6 days after the incident at the river, and Munkustrap and Demeter have some explaining to do! ; D  
Enjoy, Emily xx**

**Chapter 3: Two Taps on the Back x**

Me and Munkustrap sat arm in arm in our nest, enjoying each others company. For the past few days, everyone had been on the edge, now seeing that Macavity is not the cat he used to be. The nightmare wasn't leaving me still, but at least his presence seemed to further away now than before. But it was clear to me and Munkustrap now, I was pregnant for definite, the regular signs had become apparent to both of us, which creeped me out a lot more than I had expected. But we hadn't told anyone yet, nerves eh? The only ones who knew were Cassandra, and *ahem* Macavity.

"Bomba please!" came a cry from outside, me and Munkustrap looked at each other, enjoying the amusement, for the past few days, Tugger was trying desperately to get a date for the Jellicle ball, which was in the next month or so.

I rose upwards, minding not to elbow Munkustrap in the face, he eventually got up as well, and we began to pace outwards of the nest, to see everyone that morning, we were supposed to be naming the two kittens that day.

When we emerged in to the sunlight, faces turned and smiled at us, thankfully they thought the idea of me and Munkustrap was a good thing, Munkustrap winked at me and went prancing of to Deuteromony, and I found Bomba running towards me, looking particularly annoyed.

"Have you seen this!" she stated, pointing to none other that the Rum Tum Tugger, approaching her with a swagger.

"Please Bomba?" he pleaded, almost grovelling; I bit my bottom lip to restrain the laughter.

Bomba turned around glaring at him, "You have no right to call me Bomba" she smiled at him smugly, Tugger, appeared to be in amazement.

"Everyone else calls you Bomba…" he mewed quietly twisting his paws round in anxiety.

"Well you don't have the right, Maine coon" she grinned at him. Tugger then appeared miserable, and stormed of into his nest. "That'll show him" she mused. I burst out laughing, but then remembered, I needed to tell her, she was my best friend after all.

I looked towards the floor, she noticed and lifted my head up, and smiled warmly at me, "Demi, what's up?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something, important" I admitted. She put a paw around me.

"What is it? Something about Macavity?" I shook my head, cracking a slight smile.

By the expression Bomba gave me, I was guessing my smile appeared goofy.

She looked at me with curiosity, and began to brush fur behind my ears, as a sign of friendship "Honey, what do you want to tell me?" the red head asked.

I took hold of her paws, and placed them onto my stomach, she hesitated before going along with me. According to Munkustrap, he could feel very strong heart beats around that place, so I presumed he was right, he nearly always was.

Bomba, seemed bewildered, she looked up at me, her expression was of confusion, then shock, sympathy, then confusion again, "Demeter… are you-" her question was cut short, as a lightning bolt shot strait through the middle of us. I gasped, utterly gob smacked.

For a second I thought it was Macavity, I knew he was capable of that sort of thing.

In fear, I raced backwards without thinking; I tripped over Tugger, landing on top of him.

Munkustraps jaw dropped.

I placed my two front paws on the ground and pushed myself upright; only to find Tugger grinning at me with a horny smile. Obviously the Tugger would get a thrill out of that, I was worried about hurting my offspring in any way. I was about to ease myself off him, when I noticed this though, I gave him a friendly kick in his groin, before getting up.

I felt quite proud of myself, seeing Tugger roll around the floor clutching onto his groin, and I wasn't the only one, many of the other cats, began to smirk at the Maine coon rolling around on the ground.

Another lightning flash appeared out of no where, but this time, it landed right next to Tugger. He sat up, and passed out dramatically. Electra and Etcetera began to try and revive him.

I pranced towards Munkustrap and began to look for the source of the lightning.

The attention was mainly on the Tuxedo kitten, which had a smug grin on his face, he leapt into the air performing pirouettes, performing illusions that I had never seen before.

I tugged on Munkustraps arm, "I think he's inherited Macavity's ability of magic" I chocked quietly, the young Tom was so innocent, but now I feared he might end up like his father…

Munkustrap, being the tribe's protector, edged over to the kitten, he grinned at Munkustraps presence twitching his nose. He dismissed the kitten back to his mother, and Bustopher stepped forward, minding his step over Tugger, "I can help the young one, I've taught Jellicles how to deal with there abilities before, like Cassandra for example"

I felt a surge of relief, but I was still scared of the young one.

Old Deuteromony stood up, we turned to see what he was saying, and we all new that he was still suffering depression from Macavity's departure, so we felt obliged to give him the love he deserved. I smiled at him, keeping close to Munkustrap I was feeling un-easy, Bomba, still confused about what I had said earlier, kept glancing at me.

"Dear Jellicles, me and Bryony have come to decision, the naming of the new comers has been finalised. The Tom… will be named Quaxo Mistoffelees, and the Queen, Victoria" We all smiled, except me, I tugged on Munkustrap, desperately trying to get his attention, I welled up in fear.

A claw tapped on my back two times, I saw the ginger cat out of the corner of my eye bearing his teeth. I could barely breathe.

Bomba noticed my insecurity, and put an arm round me, I shrugged it of, and no one had noticed which Tom was stood next to me. Bomba saw this and screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned round, to see him stood right next to me, a paw placed casually on my shoulder.

All the cats scattered, Bomba grabbed me, and pulled me out of his grasp. There was an up uproar, we all started to try and fend him of, hissing and scratching, Munkustrap stayed close to me, after all he had pledged to protect myself in any situations, and I hoped this one of them.

Macavity vanished, then appeared with Bryony in his arms within a second, I knew it was some form of magic, my moulth dropped.

Bustopher pranced forward, facing face to face with Macavity. "You let my sister go!" he demanded.

Macavity laughed under his breath, "Why should I? She made such, a good lover..." he smiled cruelly, forcing his moulth onto Bryony's; she weased trying to pull it of.

I lost control over what I was doing, leaped over Munkustrap, and prised Bryony of Macavity, he snarled at me, and his paw smacked me across the face, "What do you think you're doing, whore?"

"Relieving a friend from the clutch of your sex craved, evil ways"

He laughed, "Why? Would you rather have me do that to you Demi?" he grinned, trying to embrace me.

I squirmed, before kicking him in the stomach, he dropped me to the floor, I quickly rose up, running backwards, as close to Munkustrap as I could, I realised what I was getting myself into. Macavity suddenly was behind me and I stumbled into him, he grabbed me, and carried me back into our original position.

I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

"You know Demeter, you shouldn't kick me in that way, I mean, if I was to do that to you, right now, I'd probably kill our offspring, wouldn't I?" he threw his legs out, kicking me in the stomach, I flew backwards, right into Plato, who caught me.

A pain ran through me I was unable to breathe, I grasped my stomach as Jenny came to me, and began to do first aid, still not clear that I was pregnant to the others, they continued to listen in amazement.

Munkustrap saw what he had just done, and pounced over to him "YOURS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, mine, _Munku" _he emphasised on his name, I'm not sure why.

"You're lying! You may be many things, _brother, _but the one thing you're not, is, the father of Demeter's litter, and even if you were, why would I let you even near the child, I doubt your fatherhood skills are good at all, and I have an example, 'Quaxo and Victoria' since when would you care for them, never mind mine and Demeter's?"

Macavity but on his bottom lip, then vanished with a loud.

"BANG!"

The cats yelped at the sound, but then we fell silent, a silence that was only found before Deuteromony chose the next Heavy Side Layer cat.

The pain grew more intense, and I feared the worst, I saw Munkustrap break down in tears, before the nightmare was all I could see, the Nightmare, that everyday seemed more likely to actually happen, I curled up into a ball before the dark engulfed me, once more…

**Finite, oh btw, she hasn't passed out if that's what you all are thinking, it'll be explained in the next chapter, which should be a long one. It shall be called, "Grizabella, the Lonely Cat" Any ideas onto why…?  
Please review, subscribe, and, stuff!  
Love yhoo,  
Emily =D xxx**


	4. Grizabella, the Lonely Cat x

**Hello again guys, thanks for the reviews, you can say any ideas you have in mind, I do have certain times when I don't know what to do next so, if you have an idea, tell me, it does help =D =D  
Here we are then Chapter 4! This is set directly after where the last chapter finished, and for most of this, it'll be in Munkustrap's point of view.  
Enjoy!  
Chapter 4: Grizabella, the Lonely Cat. **

_**Munkustrap POV x**_

I fell to the floor in a flood of tears; my brother has a way of twisting everything! What he said about me and Demeter, that ignorant swine! Even I thought he was better than that, obviously I was the father of Demeter's litter! How dare he, that wasn't even possible, I was sure he was deluding himself, as he always did.

Demeter remained a ball, curled up on the floor, clutching on her stomach.

As I saw her in such pain, I prayed _our _litter was okay.

Tugger, (who was now awake) came and tried to comfort me, (which was very mature of him for a *ahem* change) I immediately shrugged the Maine Coon of me, I had finally found the love of my life, only for it to be thrown back in my face; my beautiful Demeter, in a world of pain because of, my brother, who only a few weeks ago, I could trust with my life.

Tears continued to stream down my face, feeling more vulnerable then ever. I knelt down next to Demeter, I took her paw, and she squeezed mine tight, "Munkustrap" she chocked, "Make it stop, please", I didn't know what she meant, apart from the pain, which I assumed she meant.

I looked over to Jenny, she seemed bewildered, "I-I-I-I-"I knew she didn't know what to do, and if she didn't, I doubted anyone else would.

Demeter's grip on my paw suddenly left me, slowly; I turned round, as me and the other Jellicles, fell silent...

She had stopped squirming and just relaxed calmly, breathing steadily, deeply. Her eyes flickered open, she rose up with ease, but acted as if she was restrained to something, she squinted her eyes, looking if she was lost. _Or in the Dark… _I shrugged of the thought.

I rose, and stood in front of her, wondering what she was doing. "Hello?" she called. She was UN aware of our presence. I took hold of her arm gently, she jumped back, acted if she was hitting a wall, and fell to the floor, "Who's that? Who's there?" she called, looking around at everyone. "RumpleTeazer? Is that you?"

Mungojerry suddenly seemed slightly more desperate than before, he stood up behind me.

_He hadn't heared anyone speak of his sister before, no one knew her apart from him, before she vanished into thin air… _

Demeter continued, she paused, her face grew anxious, then frantic, "Tabatha? Jemima? Sam? Oh dear god, where are you?"

Me and the other Jellicles stood in fear, who did she mean? What was happening to her? My dear Demeter…

She stood up, as if she could see now, "Where have you bought me?" she cried

"What had he ever done to you, and why do you need me? I've moved on, I suggest you do to" she spoke again more defensively.

Cassandra put a paw on my shoulder, "It's like were hearing half a conversation" her deep voice hit me, she was nearly always right, but my focus was still on Demeter.

She flinched, jumping towards one side.

She seemed to be thrown against something, she yelped in pain, "Demeter!" Bomba screamed.

Demeter sat up, looking around had she heared Bomba?

"Tell me now, what, have you done, with my children?" she paused for a few seconds, before laughing to herself, "Please, not ours, I'm afraid you're not, the father" her eyebrows raised.

She kept her position for the next few minutes, we were hearing and seeing, half a conversation, and I was beginning to realise with whom.

Suddenly, it grew more intense, she began to meow louder, and we saw her being lashed out on, I blinked my eyes to hide back the tears, and the urge to save her, it was clear she wasn't in control with what she was doing. She screamed as it became clear to me, she was being raped! I wanted to scream and release her from this monster, but there was nothing there except the air.

A figure emerged from behind me, a skinny black cat, who was becoming old, her coat shone, but was ragged at the same time, her eyes were remarkably like Demeter's, I remained puzzled.

Deuteromony regordnised her instantly, and pulled a slight smile, but it then dropped and remained an expression of confusion.

The she cat stepped forward towards Demeter, Jennyanydots leapt in front of her, and hissed.

"Please" she insisted, "She's having a mental feline hallucination of a nightmare-"A_ nightmare, THE NIGHTMARE! Did she mean the re-accruing one? "_-One only caused by evil magic only accessible be certain Toms; do you have any in mind, miss?" Jenny looked to the floor. We obviously knew who she meant.

We fell silent, just watching Demeter again.

"Macavity…" Tugger said quietly.

The mysterious she cat, pulled an expression of confusion, "But, but- that's, Demeter's mate? He wouldn't… no he's too sweet for that, surely" her American accent was surely one found in New York, I felt Dumb founded by her presence.

Alonzo bit his lip, "I'm sorry…"

The cat raised an eyebrow "Oh... well, all right then" she made an attempt to step forward once more, only to be stopped by Jenny. "Please, I know what to do" she kept firm eye contact with Jenny. Deuteromony nodded. Jenny through a glare towards the cat, and let her through.

She paused and thought for a moment, and began to address us all. "Well, you guys, umm… it'd be a lot easier if I had her partner with me, but obviously that's a big no, so" As faced turned to glare at me, I saw Demeter in pain, I knew I had to do what I could to help her. I stepped forward.

"Hello" I began with a stammer.

"What are you doing Munkustrap?" she asked.

"How do you know me?"

"Look, the last time I saw you, you were only weeks old, but I defiantly regordnised you, like you're brother" she glanced towards Tugger, we both pulled sheepish expressions.

I remained focused; I couldn't let this happen to Demeter, not like this, not now.

I continued to pace forward, realising my tail was trembling, me a black and white cat, flushing, some Jellicle protector I am.

The female kept looking at me, then at Demeter.

"I-I- I am with Demeter now" I bit my bottom lip, she seemed baffled.

"Oh, well then" she cleared her throat. "Come on then"

I reached her side, trying to keep calm, though I was breaking inside, Demeter was crying quietly, suffering, I felt like I was being shot, strait through the heart.

"Take her paws, and tell her it's you and she's fine, that you're they're and relieving her from, *ahem* Macavity, she is in your arms, and your taking her home" I gulped "Now".

I hesitated before doing so, Demeter seemed so confused, scared by me doing this, she screamed when I took hold her of her paws. I blinked to hold back the tears.

When I finished nothing had changed, "What do I do?" I looked towards the she cat. "You're doing better then you think now, kiss her, now?"

"What why?"

"Just do it!" she demanded seeming very anxious.

I placed my hands on her cheeks, and did as she said, but then soon flinched and let go.

Demeter began to shake as a purple glow formed around her.

We all stared in amazement, the kittens mouths dropped. Young Quaxo seemed inspired, which didn't surprise me, after discovering his talent, which I was seriously worried about, and I wasn't the only one.

Demeter screamed, before falling to the floor, letting out a mouthful of air as the glow left her.

Copricat and Pounchival bounced forward and caught her, preventing her from bashing her head.

Pounchival handed Demeter to me, as she remained fast asleep.

I knelt down with her, before looking up at the she cat. She pulled a sideways smile, before turning around and heading out of the Junkyard.

Alonzo, stood up and stopped, "Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I have to" she replied, seeming more serious then before.

"I'm not stupid, you must be a Jellicle, and it's written all over you" he smiled.

"Well… I am technically a Jellicle" she pulled a smug expression, glaring over to Deuteromony.

"Well, why don't you join us? You can't just save Demeter and leave, its not like we ever knew what to do" several of the other cats nodded in agreement, I did also, stroking Demeter's, fur as she slept soundlessly in my arms, like nothing had happened.

The female smiled, "You mean it?"

Skimbleshanks, replied, "Yes we do ma'am"

Deuteromony stood up, seeming frustrated, "No, sorry, G, you know you can't, you shouldn't even be here, you know that" we all turned to look up at him, confused; the she cats, smile dropped.

"But father" Bomba began, I felt it was weird the others calling him father, but I got used to it, but Tugger never agreed with it, which was, in his case, normal, "She saved Demmie. She should at least be given her your thanks"

"She knows her place" he replied sternly.

I turned to look up at her, she seemed close to tears. "Sorry…" She knelt down in front of me. "Give Demeter my love, please" I nodded, she kissed Demeter's forehead, and then mine. Her eyes brimmed with loneliness, a broken heart.

"What's your name? We never asked" I asked in an apologetic tone.

"Grizabella, go" Deuteromony demanded.

She stood up and left, jumping over the fence, only then I realised she had a limp on her leg.

Deuteromony seemed guilty, looking as she went then at me and Demeter.

Jenny approached us, and began to examine Demeter, I didn't mind, I just hoped she was okay. My dear Demeter.

Jenny prompt me to let go of her, "Do you mind?"

"No, your okay" I smiled weakly, placing her gently on the ground. I paced up to father, who still was pulling guilty expressions.

"Who was she?" I asked, sitting down next to him, several other heads turned round to listen.

"Grizabella, yes, a Jellicle"

"What did she do, it wasn't right, sending her away, what did she do?"

"She left us, to go to Manhattan, to become a glamour model; ignoring her duties a Jellicle; she even denied it once, according to one of my old friends"

"But she was younger then. I'm trusting she knows her place now"

"But that's not it all though" he looked at me.

"Why, what happened?" It seemed as all the other Jellicles were listening.

"I'm afraid, that she got into some trouble, and returned here, bearing a daughter, she was to young, and she dumped her on our door step, we can't have her here, we don't want" he cleared his throat, "Demeter, to get hurt"

"That's why they looked alike" I mewed to myself.

"Its for our own safety, apparently, she has got to the point in her life where no one hires her for work, she's getting old, and has suffered accidents, we can't have her round, she's a washed up city cat, she betrayed us, but more importantly, her daughter"

"But, Jenny…"

Jenny looked up at us, "I offered to raise her as my own, it was the least I could do, but deep down, I think she knows" she peered downwards at the un-conscious Demeter, stroking her fur behind her ears, even Tugger seemed saddened.

Deuteromony continued, "'Grizabella, the Glamour Cat' all the human papers used to say, but the title has just faded away, now what we get is on the back page in small font, 'What happened to Grizabella?' she hasn't a place with us, or with her dream of fame anymore, but she was a little fighter, she can fend for herself, I can trust her. You needn't worry"

But where does she live? I thought, as I began to help Jenny carry Demeter into our nest… knowing what I had to do…

_**Demeter's POV. **_

I woke, not knowing what was going on, I was in the nest, no one was there, the sky was dark, it'd been day a few moments before, but I could hardly remember what had happened everything was a blur. I rose upright, stretching, but I fell backwards, damn head rush, I thought as I got up again, before realising the bruise that covered most of my stomach, I groaned.

"_You know Demeter, you shouldn't kick me in that way, I mean, if I was to do that to you, right now, I'd probably kill our offspring, wouldn't I?" he threw his legs out, kicking me in the stomach, I flew backwards, right into Plato, who caught me. _

Things were begging to come back to me, but they didn't make sense.

I got up again, easing my self this time, my stomach was swollen, but was that the pregnancy? I wasn't sure, I crept out of the nest, the moon was out, but the cats weren't practising for the Jellicle ball, they were sat down, anxious. Even Tugger seemed down in the dumps, Bustopher was in tears, being comforted by Jellyorum.

But there faces lit up when they saw me, I thought that someone was missing, but I was so confused in didn't even matter to me really…

Bomba sprang up with Jenny, and they took me back down into the nest and sat me down.

"I see you've woken up" Jenny smiled.

"W-what happened?" I asked, still confused.

"Can't you remember?" Typical, Bomba answering a question with another question.

I shook my head, "No" I replied bluntly, realising how drowsy I was.

Jenny laid me down again, "You've been out stone cold for a day and a half love"

"Really?"

Bomba nodded. "You don't even know how much you scared us before, Macavity did something to you"

"Not now, Bombalurina, she can find out about that later" Jenny insisted.

I laid down onto the hard ground, I shuddered at the coldness of the surface.

Bomba laughed quietly, "You know what though, and you don't tell me ANYTHING honey!"

I knew what she meant, "I tried to, remember" after that point it was all blank.

"I know, but still."

Jenny stepped forward and sat at one side of me. "Nothing to hide Demz, everyone knows now anyway"

"What, everyone?"

Bomba nodded.

"Including Tugger?"

"Especially Tugger, he had another hissy fit when he found out" she smiled full of amusement.

I tried to laugh, but groaned as a pain surged through my stomach.

Skimbleshanks entered, seeming rather depressed and tired, but, he cracked a smile when he saw me.

"Hey my sweet..." he jumped down giving Jenny a peck on the cheek, before sitting down next to me.

"I see you've woken up"

"Evidently" I replied amusingly.

"You okay love?" Skimbles treated me like I was his daughter, but I knew he wasn't my father...

"Been better..." I groaned again.

Bomba folded her arms and glared at the ginger tabby, "So?" she asked, seeming very anxious.

"No sign, sorry" he replied looking to the floor, his tail, twitching slightly.

I thought for moment... who did he mean? "Why, what's happened" I peered over to Jenny, she bit her bottom lip.

"This morning we woke up... and Bryony, well, she's gone"

I became exasperated; he took her in the night, could he do this to any one of us? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"She vanished" Bomba stated, "No tracks, no nothing, she's just, gone, into thin air, and Mungojerrie, he seemed very peculiar, as soon as that happened, he has gone into his nest and hasn't ventured out all afternoon, but apparently Skimbles here knows why... don't you?"

"Well-"

"Just tell us" Jenny insisted he shook his head.

"I-I can't, it's a father son thing" he shook his head, and left the nest.

_Mungo's mum died when he was little after becoming ill, this was before, Skimble took him to the Jellicles. They never speak of their past, as if they are hiding something..._

"Wait" I thought for moment, "So, she's gone?"

Jenny nodded.

I rested my head in my hands, betrayal filling up inside me, I knew who it was, everyone did. "But why would Macavity do this?"

"Magic is very strange, obviously we don't understand it, and I don't think he does" Jenny told me.

I fell into tears; Bomba put an arm round me.

Munkustrap whirled his head round the door, smiling... "I just heard, Demmie-"He noticed me crying "-Demmie?" he asked sitting down at the other side of me, rubbing against my side. "Demmie, what's wrong?"

Bomba looked up at him, eyes saddened, "Leave her be, she's just found out, about you know..."

"Wait Bomba, can you give us a minute alone?" he asked.

Bomba bowed her head before leaving with Jenny.

He sat in front of me, and lifted my head.

"Hey" he kissed the top of my head.

"Hi" I replied coyly.

He seemed to be about to cry again, "I was worried sick, after what you did, what I had to do, and then you didn't even wake... I was so scared"

"W-w-what did I do?" I asked, feeling his arms wrapped around me.

"They didn't tell you?"

"No" I replied bluntly. "Why, what did I do...?"

"I'll tell you later" he whispered, throwing me a smile.

We went silent for a few moments, enjoying our own company, it was the closest thing we had to security.

"Demeter..." Munkustrap looked towards the floor, removing his arm from me. I looked up at him with curiosity.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What, um, Macavity said, the other day, is it true?" I knew what he meant, I remember what Macavity said, I shrugged at the thought of him. "Please, tell me the truth" He looked away from me, but I just turned his head round. I kissed him, and kept our foreheads pressed together.

"Course not, it's not possible" he nodded. "I mean, we hadn't even... in weeks"

Munkustrap shrugged, "You sure?"

"Completely" I smiled at him weakly. I snuggled up to his chest.

_**A day later:**_

"Demmie, what are we doing at Tottenham Court?" Munkustrap asked, as I dragged him by the paw.

"Just follow me" I smiled. He had to meet her; I could trust him, couldn't I?

I lead him down to a back alley. "Demeter, let's go home" he insisted, I ignored his pleas, as we were already there.

He noticed the cat curled up on the street corner. She opened her eyes, seeming happy to see me, I helped her up and I brushed past her, as a greeting.

Munkustrap's eyebrows raised, "Munkustrap, this is my mother, Grizabella" I smiled warmly at him.

He kept a straight face, there was no surprise there, and I was confused. "I know..." He bowed his head towards Grizabella, she smiled back.

"How d'you know?" I asked, bewildered.

"She made an appearance, when you were... oh" he hesitated.

"When I was what? No one is telling me, it is SO aggravating" I growled quietly.

Grizabella stepped forward meeting Munkustrap, she turned to face me. "Hon, you had a mental feline hallucination of a nightmare, remember how I told you about them?"

"Yeah, I do, but how?"

Munkustrap began to speak, "We think Macavity was trying to scare us, using you as a threat really"

"But I don't remember anything" my eyes widened.

"You won't" Grizabella replied, "So Munkustrap stepped in, and with my help, relieved you"

"You should've told me" I looked towards the cobbles the lay below.

"We didn't want to worry you" Munkustrap replied, taking my paw and letting my join him. "Wait, Grizabella... it's not the nightmare, umm... Demz keeps having a recurring one, just wondering"

"No, it can't, no cat can have that power, trust me, they can make up nightmares, but they can't take real ones, don't worry"

"Thank God..."

"Umm... mother afterwards, what happened, after Munku relieved me?" I asked.

Munkustrap swallowed, "Afterwards Deuteronomy sent Grizabella away, after we all said she could come and join us"

"I can understand him though" Grizabella looked at Munkustrap.

"So can I" he replied bluntly.

I took Munkustrap's paws, "Every month or so, I visit, I wouldn't know if it wasn't for Cassie, the truth. You can come with me, if you want, when I visit her" I smiled at him.

He looked at me, then at Grizabella, "I would be glad to" he smiled. I hugged him tightly.

"Munkustrap, we have to go" I told him, glancing towards the position of the moon.

"Right... Bye, Grizabella, nice to meet you properly... ish" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, you too"

"Mother, I'll be back soon, I promise" I smiled at her too.

"I'll be waiting, right here, after all, you're the only company I get now" Her eyes saddened, I didn't want to leave her but I knew as a Jellicle I had to, it was a duty of mine.

"I wish I could take you back" I said quietly.

Grizabella hugged me softly, "You'll be fine, and you have Munkustrap anyway now, and another few"

I realised I hadn't told her, "Oh sorry, I forgot, I-"

"It's fine, it really is" she smiled weakly, I knew it was killing her inside. "Now, go on, head on home, they'll be getting worried"

"Come on Demeter" Munkustrap called.

I hesitated, before running after Munkustrap; he placed an arm round me, as we began to head home.

_Grizabella watched them until they were out of sight, a tear rolled down a cheek. The only company she got, unlike the fame she used to, she cried as the loneliness engulfed her in its presence. She paced round in circled on the cold damp cobbles, finding the most comfortable spot she could. _

_A paw grabbed her from around the neck. The other paw covering her moulth, she struggled but was to week. The silhouette pulled her backwards and threw her against a wall. The figure picked her up. And within a second, they were gone, and the back alley remained empty, silent._

Me and Munkustrap walked back arm in arm, when the Junkyard was in sight, I whispered, "Please don't tell anyone, about this, its best, for all of our sakes"

"Sure" he kissed me tenderly, a kiss that became more seductive, as we felt safer together.

A high pitched cockney laugh was heard all around, we let go of each other, alert.

Munkustrap took my paw, "let's get back" he insisted. We ran back to the Junkyard, puzzled about the child like laugh that we just heard...

**FINALLY it's done! XD XD XD  
Right I basically finished this chapter, when I forgot to save! So I had got halfway through writing it again, when I got a new computer, so I had to set that up, then put the thing on, and then I've been busier than usual, I had an audition and stuff, (I got the part as 'Belladonna' in our pantomime mother goose, so now I have a solo to worry about =P)**

**So SORRY its took so long, but I think it'll be quicker on updating the chapters now.  
To be honest, I'm not utterly happy with this on, I kind of rushed it, and I think it drags, but you can be the judges on that. I KNOW, no surprise Macavity attack but I'm saving it for the good stuff next chapter, it'll be a climax one, a turning point, it's called "The Jellicle FALL" =)**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Please review and subscribe I REALLY appreciate your views and support.**

**Thanks for reading, Emily =D xxx**


	5. The Jellicle Fall x

**Hiyaaaa! Well, here is chapter 5 at long last! Being the holidays I'm finding myself more busy but I am trying to keep the stories updated =D  
Got the evil fairy Belladonna in the next panto our theater is doing XD  
Well this is called "The Jellicle Fall" And is set on the day of the Jellicle ball LOL  
Enjoy =D xxx**

**Chapter 5: The Jellicle Fall.**

As I woke up calmly I realized, no nightmare! For the first time in weeks; was it finally over? I asked myself. It was midday I must've over slept as Munkustrap wasn't there, but he left a mouse by my bedside for me, which I was eager to have, he knew I was kind of having a love for them at the moment. I eased myself up-right, making sure I didn't hurt myself, the bruise was still swollen but had gone down slightly, and in any case, the weight of mine and Munkustrap's litter was literally breaking my back. Once I had done, I crept out of the pipe, seeing all the cats preparing for the ball which was to take place that night.

Jenny approached me with a motherly smile on her face she folded her paws and tilted her head slightly sideways, "Look who's surfaced?" she grinned. I smiled back, "HAPPY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!" I jeered, not wishing to comment on her last quote, she knew I was a heavy sleeper. She put her arm round me and let me out into the Junkyard, as she knew even walking was proving a challenge for me. I turned my head to see Bomba calling out into Tugger's next, she was with Munkustrap, and Alonzo, and they all seemed confused and serious, but amused all the same. I let go of Jenny, and approached the others. Munkustrap placed a paw round my shoulder, but our attention was swept.

"Tugger, please, let me talk to you" Bomba meowed into the nest, this wasn't normal.

"Go AWAY!" came a cry from inside.

I flinched at the reply, "Whats going on?" I asked.

Alonzo rolled his eyes "Tugger confessed his true feelings for Bomba, she didn't think he was being serious, she embarrassed him, he stormed off, and now we're trying to get through to him"

"W-what did he say?" I asked again, now regretting the fact that I woke up late.

Bomba turned to me, "He said that I was the most beautiful Queen he had ever seen, that he felt that I was his soul mate, and that he wants to be with me, and if he said yes, he would be a gentleman towards me." I shook my head, "Come on Demz, you can believe me for thinking that it wasn't true what he was saying, you know what he's like"

My eyes widened in disbelief "I can't believe this!" I giggled.

Munkustrap turned to me, "You better believe it" he cleared his throat, "You guys, leave him to himself he'll come out soon enough, you know what he gets like without attention" he raised his eyebrows.

We nodded and began to leave Tugger's nest.

Munkustrap lead my away and sat me down on a tire, he rubbed up against me, and I returned him with a friendly peck on the cheek. "You okay this morning?" he asked, smiling back at me.

"There was no nightmare!" I stated gleefully, he clasped his paws together and kissed my forehead.

"That's brilliant! And without any sight of Macavity within the past three and a half weeks…"

"We can hope for the best!" I smiled.

Bustopher glared at us from the other side of the Junkyard, he apparently wanted to see Macavity, so he can give him a piece of his mind about Bryony, now she had gone missing. I did see what he was getting at though, if Bryony was still alive and it was down to Macavity, then yes, we want her back and the only way we could do that was to get him under our super vision, get him out of the way.

Munkustrap suddenly remembered, "Right you know it's the ball tonight?"

"Of course" I replied plainly.

"Umm… yeah some of the others are saying that you shouldn't be taking part to be on the safe side" he big his bottom lip.

"We've talked about this; I'm taking part in the ball weather anyone likes it or not" I stated defensively.

"Fine then" he smiled, unlike a lot of the others he saw it was appropriate for me to go, even if I would struggle but, I would live, course.

I looked downwards to see Pounchival and Copricat were arguing, and were beginning to fight, I nudged Munkustrap and pointed in their direction. Munkustrap let out a long deep sigh before hopping of the tire to break it up.

**At the Jellicle Ball…**

We danced the night away, aswell as we could, how we all loved this night, the Jellicles all bought together for one big celebration in our name. The Jellicle moon was glistening down at us, smiling warmly, not a cloud was in the sky as the stars remained to reflect on our eyes. Even though the dancing did prove a struggle because of the pregnancy, I still pushed on, enjoying the security that Macavity might not return to haunt us anymore, that my nightmare might be over_… how wrong I was…_

We were dancing to Skimbleshanks own piece he put together, I turned to face Mungojerry as he took my paws and we danced around laughing in enjoyment, he had perked up after the way he was a few weeks back.

A pain went straight through me, and I fell onto him. I knew what it was; it couldn't be… not now, oh God please… not now…

Mungojerry put me down onto the floor. My breathing tightened and I squeezed his paw as tight as I could. The others began to notice, and slowly began to surround me. Mungo seemed bewildered, "Whats wrong?" he pleaded.

I kept on shaking my head, clenching my paws, "They're coming…" I panted.

"What, now?" he asked again seeming more frightened.

I couldn't answer but he took it as a yes.

Munkustrap pranced towards me with Jenny.

Munkustrap smiled weakly at me, but I knew he was panicking inside.

By this point all the cats were around me, confused, especially the young ones.

"We need to get her inside" Jenny stated. Everyone hesitated, seeming nervous. "Can I have some help please?" I was in a daze so I couldn't gather the strength to reply and show my discontent about being carried in my state.

Several toms put their paws around me and lifted me up. I struggled but stopped when I realized that it's just going to be more painful if I did.

_Bomba screamed at the top of her lungs._

I looked to my right to see what I dreaded…

"MACAVITY!" Bomba shrieked, scratching him frantically of me. Without realizing he was one of the toms who picked me up.

I frantically tried to get of him struggling as I became more exasperated, the kits were coming now! Munkustrap grabbed my two front paws and pulled me back, I was going to fall but he caught me in his arms. He began to rush to our nest.

Macavity bared his teeth, and lunged out at me and Munkustrap.

Bustopher jumped in front of us. "You dare go near any of us and you will be sorry you scum!" he screamed.

Macavity's mad eyes widened. His smile grew to ear to ear. I recoiled and clung onto Munkustrap's chest.

Next thing I knew, it was Macavity's I was clinging onto, and Munkustrap was in his place. When I looked up to see the tom. I squirmed hissed, kicked, punched, nothing worked, only his grip became tighter round me.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" I screamed.

Macavity let out a yowl, and threw me to the ground with a thud. My back slammed against the TSE 1, I laid on the floor thinking it was the end for me now. I looked over to Macavity, my jaw dropped.

A lightning burn went all the way up his back leading up to his neck.

I looked down to see the young Misto hissing at his father, with Victoria close behind him. They were fighting back!

Macavity turned back round. And threw the two kittens back they hit me. I groaned. I could feel the kits coming any minute.

The Jellicles feel silent. Macavity's eyes became a light yellow as they had been before; he fell to the ground and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Demeter, I can't control it…. It comes over me like a tide, I can't stop it."

I suddenly felt sympathetic of him; he couldn't have been in control of what he was doing.

He curled up into a ball, and then began to rock back and forth.

I continued to cry as Munkustrap began to edge round towards me, he took me in his arms, and began to quietly, but swiftly carry me towards our nest opening.

I nuzzled up to his chest, having an emotional breakdown.

Munkustrap's pace quickened, I looked up only to see the maddened ginger tom grinning at me. I screamed as the real Munkustrap remained rocking on the floor.

The cats were silent, frozen, and unable to move, like statues.

I wheezed trying to get of him, but I couldn't, the contractions were getting stronger, I knew I wouldn't be long till I was a mother…

"Come on sweetie, were going home" he teased in a menacing tone.

"No…" I cried "Let me go please…" This couldn't be happening, not now.

I closed my eyes and insisted upon myself that it was a dream. When I opened them… I was in the pitch black against a hard ice cold surface.

It was a silence that was quieter than the deciding of the heavy side layer cat. It was unclear whether I had gone blind, I was in a dream, or I was dead…

I cried out to anyone that was there, as the claustrophobia crept up on me.

I groaned as a pain went through me again.

I was unsure of everything, but the only thing I knew, was that I was about to give birth there and then, in the darkness… without my love, my family, my home, my Munkustrap…

_**A few hours later: **_

**Third Persons POV: Back at the Junkyard:**

The cats suddenly resumed, but soon realized the changes.

Bustopher shook his head and fell to the floor in a flood of tears.

Tugger stood up boldly, "I now know why Friday the Thirteenth is considered so bloody unlucky!" he stated before storming of into the nest.

Bomba fell to the floor head in her hands, "No… Demeter!" she shrieked bursting into tears, Jenny and Jellyorum started to comfort her, telling her it'll be okay, even though they were dying inside.

Munkustrap was rocking on the floor still, the cats were puzzled whether it was actually Munkustrap or whether it was Macavity.

Alonzo got up and approached the black and white tabby, "Munkustrap?" he asked quietly.

The cat's head shot upright, he rose up and snarled at the Jellicles.

Bomba shook her head, "It's not him…" she sighed.

Munkustrap (or Macavity) stood before them, bearing his teeth, "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" he snarled, "My Demeter has just given birth"

Alonzo backed away, the voice was Macavity's it wasn't Munkustrap who was talking, no one could lash out on him, as they knew it wouldn't be Macavity they would be hurting.

"Now, I don't want to see anyone try and find us, try and let Demmie get out or, I'm sorry it'll be her that'll pay the price, and that includes your whore of a sister, Bustopher. Or even you're… actually no, you know who I mean, Skimbles, Mungojerrie-"

Mungojerrie moulth dropped slightly in disbelief, he had his sister. The others remained confused, only those two would know who Macavity meant.

Munkustrap fell to the floor as a green gas swirled around him, and slowly faded.

His eyes flickered open and he sat up urgently, his brow lowered in disbelief, bewilderment, sorrow, and confusion, his eyes began to well up with tears, "He's got her… oh my god… he's got Demeter" Young Victoria noticed he was shivering and crept over putting her paws round him, "Uncle Munku, your cold…" he kept on shivering, knowing it was too late, that the desolation was to dire, and that now, nothing he could do would bring her back.

_**Demeter's POV: Location: Unknown.**_

I remained curled up on the ground, crying silently, with numerous kits round me in the dark. I felt helpless, all alone, not knowing where I was, not knowing if I would ever see the sun again.

But then the lights came on…

The room seemed to go on for miles, the stale air and the way the room was set said I was in a cave, or deep underground. The room was dimly lit with several flamed on wood that I had seen humans use before. I looked down to see five kits beneath me, but it hit me… two of them weren't breathing, I cried as I knew it was due to the past events that this had happened.

I smiled at the three below me, two females, and one tom. I smiled at them, but then it hit me… their father wasn't there with them, I began to realize I hopeless I was without him…

The lights went off again, which they stayed like for the next twenty minutes or so, until I realized the only way of keeping my sanity was to sing to myself, to keep my children with me.

"Lost in the darkness, Silence surrounds you. Once there was morning, now endless night" I sang to myself. Before I knew it all I could do was sing of my hope to find out why Macavity has gone this way, and my determination to find my way back to the Jellicle Junkyard.

"I will find the answer... I'll never desert you, I promise you this, till the day that I..."

The lights came on, I saw Macavity in the distance grinning, eyes steaming with anger, running towards me.

"Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you think I'd ever set you free? If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!" he growled running towards me at full speed, nails pointing out of his paws; I began to back off towards the wall. Pulling the three kits towards me to shelter them.

I got angry he can't keep my locked up here forever he can't stop me and my kittens from going home, I knew I had to try and fight back. "ALL THAT YOU ARE IS A FACE IN A NIGHTMARE! I OPEN MY EYES AND YOU DISSAPEAR!"

"I'M WHAT YOU FACE WHEN YOU FACE THE TRUTH! LONG AS YOU LIVE, I WILL BE HERE!" he screamed at me.

"ALL THAT YOU ARE IS THE END OF A NIGHTMARE! ALL THAT YOU ARE IS A DYING SCREAM! IN TIME FRIEND, WE SHALL END THIS DEMON DREAM!"

"THIS IS NOT A DREAM, MY SWEET, AND IT'LL NEVER END! This, Demeter, is the one nightmare that goes ON! MACAVITY IS HERE TO STAY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU INSISTING; AND I'LL FLOURISH, LONG AFTER YOUR GONE!"

He reached me where I was, and picked me up by the scrap of my neck; he threw me against another wall, and knelt down in front of me. He pushed my shoulders against the hard surface of the wall; I squirmed trying to kick him back away from me.

He threw me a horny smile "Demmie, now that you're not pregnant anymore, I can have you all to myself" he grinned.

"What? No you can't, I'm a free cat, and I don't have do what you say!"

"Open your legs." He demanded, still smiling at me with a horny expression.

"No!" I insisted.

"Demeter, do as I say, opens your legs, NOW!" He yelled at me.

"Please, Macavity, no!" I cried, trying to keep a straight posture.

"If you don't..." he got up and walked over to the kittens,

"No!" I pleaded. He picked up one of the kittens that I had miscarried, and bit its head off. I turned my head from the beast and threw up at the sight of what he was doing. He snarled at me, his moulth covered in blood, "If you don't... I'll do this, to the others" I hissed, I wouldn't let him do that to any of the other kittens, "and maybe you, maybe the ones you love!"

I realised then that, if I was to save the ones I loved, I had to do what he said.

I hesitated, before opening my legs, crying softly. Macavity raised his eyebrows, "Good girl" he smiled at me evilly, before kneeling down in front of me again. He forced his blood covered moulth onto mine. I did not act upon it, just suffered in silence, knowing that if I did this, then maybe lives could be saved back at the Junkyard, my home, where me and my kittens belong... I sighed as Macavity began his reign of terror, over me...

_In the distance, in all my pain, betrayal and fear, I saw a tabby cat that looked a bit like Mungojerrie in the distance. The cat looked at what Macavity was doing, and quickly ran off into the distance... _

**FINISHED! Bet your wondering what's going to happen next aren't you? Mwa ha ha ha ha!  
Well, I'll put you out of your misery quicker with the more reviews, subscriptions and stuff XD x  
**

**I know it's not me longest chapter but I don't think it needs to be any longer =)**

**The argument between Demmie and Macavity were the lyrics to 'Confrontation' from Jekyll and Hyde, I just thought they suited the story so much, regarding the fact that I did alter them at some point to fit in more =)**

**Please Review and thanks to the guys who never fail to review =D  
Thanks 4 reading! XD **

**Emily xx**


	6. The Last Hope x

**Heyyah Guys... Writing this at 23:54 watching Russell Brand XD x  
Well this chapter is a complicated one so I won't be surprised if people get lost. I KNOW I DO! X  
Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Last Hope**

**OH btw... if you do read it please paste a review so I know, even its annomanous, I don't mind XD x**

_**Third POV: Back at the Junkyard.**_

The Junkyard remained silent for the next few moments, the only sound you could here was slight whimpering of several cats.

They did not react when Old Deuteronomy entered the Junkyard, smiling warmly at the Jellicles. It wasn't long before he realised something was wrong though.

"My children, what's wrong?" He asked walking round slowly stroking the back of their heads.

Skimble raised his head, "He's got Demeter..." he replied quietly.

Munkustrap lost control of what he was doing, and stormed off into his nest, crying his eyes out.

Alonzo was going to follow, but then kept his position.

Old Deuteronomy looked towards the ground knowing that whatever he did he couldn't stop the tower of sadness had hit them that fateful night.

To everyone's surprise, Tugger came out of his nest, carrying a Tortashell tabby by the scrap of her neck; she had green eyes, was quite short, and was wearing a pearl necklace. She struggled, as the Maine Coon carried her into the centre of the Jellicle Junkyard. He threw her onto the ground so that she would not get hurt.

Mungojerrie moulth dropped, it couldn't be...

The Queen turned round urgently, "WHAT THE 'ELL WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled in a cockney accent.

She had almost identical markings as Mungojerrie.

"What the HELL, _as it's pronounced, _were you doing in my bed?" Tugger asked backwards, he hates it when any other cat goes anyway near his bed without his permission.

Tugger noticed the resemblance between the female and Mungojerrie, "Do you know what? Mungo?" he asked in a mean tone.

He shook his head repeatedly. The female bit on her bottom lip.

She sat up, as looked round bluntly at the others, "Ure not gon'na let me go till I av told ya what 'am doin' ere aint ya?"

Alonzo shook his head, throwing her a smug smile.

Skimble edged forward very slowly, "Is that... you?" he asked, he reached to put a paw on the female. She flinched and darted backwards.

Skimble looked heartbroken and stepped back.

Mungojerrie just remained sat there staring at his long lost sister in disbelief.

Jenny managed to pull a smile, "Whats your name sweetie?"

"Why should I tell ya?" she asked.

Mungo rose his head, "Her names Rumplteaser, she's my, sister" he choked quietly.

Tugger raised his eyebrows, "WELL, this is new" he stated.

Jenny shrugged them off, "What are you doing here? You can tell us, don't worry love."

"My boss dunt' care for me no more; he threw me out 'he did! Bat, lucky for ya, 'he won't be botherin' you no more, now 'he got that Demeter back 'aint he!"

Bomba looked intrigued, "So you know where he is then?"

"Well NO" she stated sarcastically.

Munkustrap slowly crept out listenening intently.

Jellyorum tutted, "Do you mind being so rude!"

"No, no I bloody well don't" she threw her a nary glance. "Look, I lived with the boss for many years, no more than a friend I was, forgive me for bein' angry that he turned on me. But, in the name of ma Mam, I say I train ya, get ya strong enuf to fight back, to get her n' the others back as well, on wan condition though" she smiled at them cheekily.

"And what's that?" Munkustrap asked wearily, approaching Rumpleteaser.

"Let me join ya, if my brother n' ma pa are both Jellicles, who is to say that I aint?" she asked.

Alonzo and several others nodded, Cassandra just raised her eyebrows at the immature Queen.

"Wait!" Deuteromony called. "How can we know to trust you?"

"Guess you're just gonna av to, its you're only chance o' gettin' your friends back without gettin' killed in the process"

Deuteromony but his lip, then nodded.

"Right, let's get to work then" she grinned, "But, don't think its goin' to be easy, it's gonna take at least a year to be ready"

"A year?" Munkustrap asked. "What if he kills her, what if he-"he stopped talking scaring himself at the thought of what he could do?

"He won't my tom, trust me, once he 'as somthin' in his grasp, he won't give it up easily, trust me, I know" She smiled at him.

"Well, I guess you're our only hope?"

"You bet'cha" she smiled at him.

Mungo stood up, "Can I av a word wiv you, in private?"

"Why?" she shook her head slightly.

"You know why, please..."

"No, I don't know why. So... why?" she asked.

Mungo seemed close to tears, "Why are ya bein' like this?"

"Bein' like what? You av some nerve you do, expecting me to come clean after what you did. Even though, I do take it upon myself that you must've got some feistiness in ya, otherwise you wunt av sold me wud ya?" Jenny's jaw dropped slightly.

Mungo pulled an expression of bewilderment, "S-sold you? Who in god's name would tell you that?"

"I have my sources" she meowed cheekily.

"Rumpleteaser, I never would've dreamed of selling you! You're my sister for cryin' out loud!"

"Then why did you?" she asked seeming let down, and more vulnerable than before.

Munkustrap stood in between them and raised his paws upright, "You to calm down, I know you are better than this, we have worse things to worry about." He insisted. Mungo and Rumplteaser just glared at themselves and then turned away from each other.

"Thankyou." He mewed quietly, seeming very insecure and vulnerable.

_**Demeter's POV: Location: Unknown.**_

I trembled as I lay down onto the ground in pain; unable to believe what was happening, how bad the situation was.

I was so tired after what had happened, but I couldn't sleep. How long had I been down there? I thought, I was losing track on how to tell time already.

The three kits curled up next to me now that Macavity was gone, they felt like the only thing I had left, my children.

I lifted my head suddenly, I could hear crying coming through a wall. I gently crawled past the kittens to the source of the sound, trying not to draw attention to myself. When I reached the wall I pressed my ear against it.

"Macavity no..." came a cry from inside, I knew I knew that voice...

Then I realised, it was Bryony... he was committing himself to both of us in the worst way possible. I thought that there must be a way to get through to her.

_A scream came from inside... _

My attention was swept; I turned round to see Bryony, with scratch marks all over her.

"Bryony...? Bryony what's wrong?" I asked realising she wasn't herself.

"Tell the... The kite... kits. Umm... Tell them I-I... love the-"She fell to the floor, only then I saw the big wound on her back, oozing blood all over.

I gasped, desperately trying to revive her, "Bryony, please it's me Demeter, Bryony? Please... bryony." She was gone.

I looked upwards to see Macavity walk past me casually; I looked up at him with hate. "Whats this then?" I screamed, disgusted.

Macavity laughed in a normal manor, "Honey, it's our lunch" he smiled at me sweetly; I just backed off to protect the kittens.

He knelt down beside Bryony's body and began to rip open the flesh and eat it. I heaved a few times. "Don't you want any?" he asked calmly, raising his eyebrows a little, offering me a paw.

I recoiled back in horror and cowered over a wall.

"Well then..." Macavity shrugged, continuing to eat casually, politely, like nothing had happened.

Only then I took it upon myself to try and get through to him, I edged towards him quietly, not knowing what I was letting myself in for. "I know the cat I fell in love with is still there..." I meowed softly, he looked up at me, in such confusion, and it scared me.

"The cat you fell in love with, was a lie, and you know I don't like lying, so I don't anymore" he whispered sadly, looking downwards, he began to cry and rock back and forth looking at me, he had driven himself mad, knowing what he was doing was wrong.

"I can help you..." I whispered.

He stood upright and pulled me up by the scrap of his neck, again, he just changed person completely.

He growled "I don't need your help!" he hissed and threw me backwards, I yelped as I landed strait on my bruise rather than my feet.

Macavity's jaw dropped, he reached down towards me, "Demeter, oh my gosh are you Oka-"his face darkened again, and he let go of me and began to storm of, dragging one of the tom kitten by its neck, cursing loudly, hitting himself rapidly.

Before I knew it, I was on my own again with the two female kittens, who were terrified. Why had he took my son?

I had never seen this before, it was like, he was still the kind loving cat, but with another man inside him who was continuously growing stronger... And I couldn't get away from it...

_**7 Months Later: Third POV.**_

Munkustrap was in his nest with Alonzo, he was curled up seeming extremely lonely. Alonzo looked up at him sympathetically, wondering if ever he was going to manage to cheer up.

"Alonzo..." Munkustrap began quietly, "Do you think she's okay? Honestly?" he asked shuffling his paws round repeatedly.

Alonzo bit his bottom lip, "To tell you the honest truth... I don't know" he shook his head.

Munkustrap placed his head in his paws knowing that he may never see her again, even with Rumpleteaser's help.

Bomba ran in suddenly, seeming exasperated, "Munkustrap, you have to come and see this!"

"Why? Whats the use?" He groaned.

Bomba let out a huge sigh, walked straight into his nest and dragged him out by the paw, Alonzo helped.

When they reached the Junkyard, Munkustrap's jaw dropped completely.

"So...?"

"I-I... who did this?" he asked.

"Young Quaxo has his ways" Bomba smiled.

Above them was a (what seemed like) TV footage of Demeter in Macavity's lair, with two kittens cuddled up to her.

A tear rolled down Munkustrap's cheek.

The kit looked up at Demeter, she smiled weakly back. "Mother?" the kit asked in an angelic tone. "What's the sun like?"

Demeter bit her bottom lip, "Jemmy, the sun is... I honestly don't know how to put it, sorry. Umm... the sun is heavenly, its warm its... it's something you don't appreciate until it's gone" she looked down sadly, heartbroken.

"Mother, you say the moon, what's that like?" the other kit asked.

"The moon? Well, it's the most beautiful thing in the world, to any Jellicle, its lights the world up, keeping it from the dark."

"Will we ever escape the dark?"

Demeter shook her head, "I don't know, maybe?"

Macavity came into view of the camera, he pointed at Demeter, with hate in his eyes. "You, follow me, you know what coming..." he bared his teeth at her.

"No, please... not now" she pleaded.

"Demeter, others will pay if you don't" he snarled.

She raised upwards, tears in her eyes, and followed him until they were out of sight, her head hung down.

The two kittens looked at each other.

They snuggled up together, "I miss brother..." one of them admitted.

"Father took him in anger, mother said and that's why we don't anger him, you know that, or we'll end up like brother." She told her sister, as they held each other close.

"Why are you calling him father? Mother instructed we didn't as he isn't our father, our real father would never do what he did to brother..."

"But then _Macavity_ told us to call him that, or he'll beat us"

"Well, he cannot beat us now, he's beating mother... I hope she's okay..." she shrugged twisting her paws round.

"One day... I know I'll see the moon and the sun for real..."

"I'm beginning to think it's a fairy tale" the kit whispered.

"Mother doesn't lie, it won't be... and one day we will both look upon the sun and moon in a home with other kittens and friends, family, with no beating or sadness... forevever"

They nuzzled up against eachother, shivering in the cold.

"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for us to sweep, Not in our castle on a cloud" she sang angelically the other kit looked up as if fantasising and joined in.

"There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred toms and queens, nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
not in our castle on a cloud"

"There is our father, black and white, white, he holds us and sings a lullaby, he's nice to see and she's soft to touch, he says "'My sweet, I love you very much...'"

"I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, crying at all is not allowed, not in our castle on a cloud..."

Skimbleshanks put an arm round Munkustrap, he wept silently, "My little children.." he whispered, watching them, as the first time he had ever seen them before, and they were in such desolation, and the love of his life was being beaten by his brother that very second, he shuddered at the thought.

One of the kittens lifted up there head and began to sing, softly, quietly, angelically... "Daylight... see the dew on the sunflower. And the rose that is fading... roses wither away. Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn, I am waiting... for the day..." she sung as she began to drift off into sleep.

The cats in the Junkyard were mostly crying, seeing what state they were in, and what they had been deprived of.

The kittens remained asleep for the next twenty minutes or so. Until they were awoken as Demeter was thrown onto the floor, bashing her head on the hard surface of the wall.

The kittens crept over her, seeking her for comfort.

Macavity stopped moving, stopped snarling, just stopped.

His head, very slowly turned towards the camera, until he was staring directly at the cats in the Junkyard.

He kicked it, and the cats view was sent flying, all they could see was black and white lines before them, but they could still hear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Macavity screamed.

"I didn't- I don't I-I I-"The screen went off before the cats.

Munkustrap burst into tears, "Oh God, we never should have done that, we've just made something, so much worse!" he shrieked.

Mungojerrie looked over at his sister, who was pulling a guilty expression, and twisting her paws round in anxiety. She hesitated before jumping on top of the "TSE 1".

"We av to go." She stated; Munkustrap looked up at her in dis belief.

"What, why?" Tantomille asked.

She gulped "He's gonna, umm... kill' the two kittens" she bit her bottom lip.

**FINISHED! The reason it took so long it, well it was so much longer, but I split it up into two chapters instead, so it should flow easier, and I'll make you wait longer...  
Mwa HA HA HA HA HA HA! =D **

**I have a habit with taking lyrics from songs now, I had the lyrics from Cats obviously lol. And then Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserebles MAN that song is beautiful! =D **

**Thankyou so much –SummerRose12, jelliclesoul635, RumTumTugress, and BroadwayKhaos for the nonstop brilliant reviews , love youuu **** xxx**

**Thanks for reading,  
Emily xx  
**


	7. We Have to Go x

**Hiyaaaaaaaaaaa! Here we are chapter 7!  
I hope you enjoy it! It starts of directly after Chapter 6 btw.**

**Chapter 7: We Have to Go.**

**Enjoyy =D **

"_We av to go." She stated; Munkustrap looked up at her in dis belief. _

"_What, why?" Tantomille asked._

_She gulped "He's gonna, umm... kill' the kits" she bit her bottom lip. _

Suddenly all the cats started flooding questions at her, she flinched at the riot.

"JELLICLES!" Deuteromony shouted, they all stopped and looked up at him. "Let her speak."

"Umm... well I... OH ye' I remember Na... we need to go there, now, I know my Macavity, n' I know for certain' he's about to kill them all for cer'ain, written all 'ore him it is, the main thing he told 'er was not to contact 'ome, am guessin' now he goes n' finds the source of your magic Quaxo, n' he takes this like she's contactin' ome, so she 'as to pay in blood"

"He can't do that!" Munkustrap stated, "Not to Demeter... I don't want the first and only time I see my kits is on a screen"

"Roight, I know we're not ready, but we're gonna' av to do there now, or else it's too darn' late" she jumped of the car.

"Wait!" Tugger called, "We don't even know where he's keeping her!" he stated.

"Umm... roight below ya she is!" Rumpleteaser said, she began to run into Tugger's nest.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" he called to the tabby.

"Then entrance, it's in 'ere how else d'you think I got to the Junkyard?" she ran inside, all the others followed hurriedly. Tugger groaned before following.

Inside, Rumpleteaser turned to face them all, "Right, just remember wot I told ya! N' I ope it docent back fire" With that, she tapped four times below Tuggers' bed, and a ladder opened heading downwards for miles. She jumped down and began to crawl down the ladders.

Several of the cats hesitated before plunging themselves into darkness.

When only Tugger and Bomba were left to go down, she began to pace down the steps, then realised Tugger was holding back. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here... don't tell anyone but... I'm not too fond of the dark"

"You're a cat, not a human, Tugger" one eyebrow rose.

"I know, but... okay KILL me for having a fear okay"

"I'll kiss you if you come down and help" she grinned at him seductively.

"DEAL!" Tugger yelped, before darting down the ladders, taking over Bomba in the process, she shook her head.

As they all crept downwards, the stale air over took them, the air that concealed all their minds. As the dark engulfed them, they began to wonder what they were letting themselves in for, if Rumpleteaser was telling the truth, if they would come out alive...

_**Demeter's POV: **_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Macavity screamed.

"I didn't- I don't I-I I-"I was confused! I couldn't see sence in what he was doing why he was screaming.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTACT THE JUNKYARD!" He yelled, slapping me across the face repeatedly. I yelped, unable to fight back, what did he mean?

"Macavity I swear I didn't-"he picked me up and threw me a few metres, I skidded and bashed on the wall again, I screamed as I heard something crack on my spine, and then found I couldn't move my back right paw.

"Mother!" One of the kittens called out to me. I cowered in pain.

Macavity snarled at my kitten, and picked her up by the scrap of her neck. "Macavity let her go please..." I cried.

"I said you'd pay if you broke my rules Demeter!" he growled at me.

He reached out with his claw and scratched straight down my kits stomach. I screamed in anxiety as blood began to seep through her scratch marks.

"Macavity NO!" I screamed.

He threw my kit onto the floor and stood on her tail causing her to yell out in agony, then he took a sharp piece of glass I hadn't realised was on the ground and, forced it down on my kits neck.

I became exasperated I couldn't breathe I was so distraught. I began to throw up continuously at the sight of my little girl, who was no longer moving...

Macavity grinned at my evilly. I cowered over the wall.

He began to move over to my other kitten, bearing his teeth.

I reached out to her. When she tried to run towards me, Macavity caught her by the tail, and picked her up.

Macavity raised the glass and poised it above her.

I cried out, struggling. I couldn't move my right paw at all! "PLEASE MACAVITY... NO!" I screamed repeatedly. He just grinned at me evilly.

"3..." Oh God, I thought, he's counting down.

"2..." I wept, knowing I couldn't fight back.

"1-"Macavity fell to the floor.

My kit ran into my arms, as I stared at the UN conscious Macavity on the floor.

I looked up to see cats emerging from the distance. I wept in dis belief.

"Munkustrap!" I wept.

He emerged from behind the UN conscious Macavity, seeming shocked at what he had just done.

To my surprise a Queen who looked remarkably like Mungojerrie came ran from behind him, "What the 'ell was that about!" she yelled. "You know, that wasn't what we planned!"

Munkustrap turned around quickly, "Well it worked didn't it?"

The Queen didn't answer.

I felt a surge of relief as the other Jellicles came into view, running towards me.

"Quick! He'll wake up any minute!" Munkustrap called out. Before I knew it, Alonzo was carrying me and my kit to an exit I had never found while searching.

Jenny carried the other kit, which was still not moving with her.

Bustopher ran after me, and stopped Alonzo n his path, "Have you heard anything from Bryony?" he asked urgently.

I bit my bottom lip, "Sorry..." I mewed quietly, to afraid to tell him, how it happened.

His whole face stopped, he welled up with tears. Bustopher shook his head then darted past, me heading to the set of ladders heading upwards.

I peered over Alonzo's shoulder, to see Munkustrap keeping a close eye on Macavity who was still UN conscious.

I then turned to see my kit looking up at me, confused and scared, I whispered to her, "Were going home..." I smiled weakly at her. Her eyes lit up.

The exit ladders seemed to go on for miles as the dank air began to leave us after such a long time. My kit seemed confused, but inspired, but I knew by coming home the situation was bound to grow badly in Macavity's perspective.

The tunnel grew lighter; I had to keep blinking to adjust them to the light even though it was evening.

_**Within 10 minutes. **_

Alonzo surfaced the Junkyard as me and my kits spirits lifted. I pointed up to the sky, "Hey, sweetie, that right there, is the moon." I whispered.

Her eyes glistened upon the moons presence, "it's beautiful" she smiled, yawning.

Alonzo carried me into mine and Munkustrap's nest at long last, and placed me on the surface I favoured after all that time. Very quickly several other cats came in and welcomed me home.

Jellyorum began to examine my back leg only to find it was dis-located. And to my dis content put it back in its place.

My kit stayed cowered behind me, confused onto who all these cats were, she seemed terrified.

"Where's Jenny?" I asked.

"In her nest, trying to save your other young one, I have to be going there as well" with that, she darted out.

I stood up with a limp, and beckoned my kit to follow me; she hesitated, before getting up also.

I turned round smiling at her warmly, "Do you want to go and meet your real father?" I asked, minding what I said wouldn't hurt her. She nodded enthusiastically.

I took her paw and we came out, feeling the warm breeze against me, it was the best feeling ever.

Munkustrap was the last one to emerge from Tugger's nest. When he came out, he just stood at the other side of the Junkyard, looking at me with innocent eyes.

My kit tugged on my back, "Mother, who's that?" she asked quietly.

"It's your father..." I told her softly, she looked at him so confused, like she was seeing a ghost; I couldn't help but feel the same.

When it came to her, her eyes lit up, and she raced towards him at full speed, smiling. She jumped straight into his arms, and snuggled against him. I felt like I was going to cry it was such a beautiful sight. They stayed in each other's arms for ages, as Munkustrap cried with happiness. But then, he looked up at me, as I limped towards them both. The kitten jumped out of Munkustrap's arms and jumped onto a tire, gazing up at the moon.

We edged to each other warily UN clear on what we would say, what we would do.

When we reached eachother, we lost control; we flung our arms around eachother, and began to stroke eachother repeatedly, kissing each other's fur, crying. I held him close, knowing I was home now. I gazed into his eyes feeling a sense of security I thought I would have never felt again. His paws wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck.

We slowly leant into a kiss that I had longed for the past months. "Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight..."

Me and Munkustrap both turned our heads to see our kit smiling up at the moon, singing like the angel she was.

I rested my head on his chest as he kissed my forehead swaying to our daughter's melody, "Let your memory lead you... open up, enter in... If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is... then a new life, will begin..."

Fellow heads turned and listened to her melody, I knew she was going to grow up to be an amazing Jellicle.

My head turned as I saw Quaxo walk past me, crying, Victoria soon followed. They ran over to Bustopher and they all cuddled up, they must've found out about Bryony.

Jellyorum approached us, "Can you follow me..." as she spoke, I knew it wasn't going to be good news.

Mine and Munkustrap's kit followed us into Jenny's nest. When we got in, faces saddened, I then realised what it was, and grief struck me. I burst into tears and fell into Munkustrap's arms.

"I'm sorry love" Jenny said quietly. "She was like this when we got back up, I did what I could."

Munkustrap hushed me.

"Mother, what's wrong?" the kit tugged on my tail softly.

I knelt down and looked into her eyes, "Sorry, your sister is gon-"I couldn't finish the sentence, and just burst into tears again.

The kit looked at me, heartbroken, I felt like I was being shot. She looked downwards at the floor, "I promised her that one day I'd show her the moon..." she whispered, eyes beginning to well up with tears. I didn't know what to say.

Munkustrap knelt down next to me, and took her paw, she flinched, but then looked up at him, "Your song... if you find there, the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life, will begin. Daling, she knew happiness, in you and Demeter, you're her moon. A new life, a happier life, will begin for her now, thanks to you. You were her moon, okay? And she'll be smiling down on you, forever" he smiled at her sweetly. She hesitated, but then nodded, imagining the happier life she'll be having.

I felt over took by what he had just said, it made so much sence; I knew he was going to make a good father, I smiled at him, he smiled back.

_**A Few Hours Later.**_

I sat down next to Munkustrap in our nest, just enjoying the thought that I was home at last, after all those months.

Our kit was curled up on the floor sleeping soundlessly, smiling.

Munkustrap seemed amazed by her presence, which made me wonder what he would've been like if the others were still living...

"She's beautiful..." he whispered, "Just like you..." he smiled at me, I flushed.

"I missed you." I admitted moving closer to him.

"I missed you aswell, so, so much." He seemed to be slightly emotional, I brushed against him.

I gazed into his green eyes. I felt a surge of relief through me, as I got the same feeling I did when we visited the wall, where I realised my true feelings for him.

I gently pressed my lips against him, still feeling very nervous about how he's react.

When I looked up, I saw such love and devotion in his expression; it shocked me inside as I hadn't seen a look like that in so long.

His paws gently touched my cheeks as we kissed again, this time more sensually as I was beginning to feel more comfortable.

Then we both heard giggling coming from outside, running around.

We pulled apart from eachother.

"Whats that?" Munkustrap whispered, getting upright.

"Please don't leave me" I whispered back, feeling UN safe at the noises. He turned his head round, and took my paw. I followed close behind him.

When we peered outside of the nest, I never could have prepared myself for what I was about to see...

Tugger chased Bomba round, his paws wrapping around her waist flirtatiously. She giggled trying to get out of his grasp, as she swatted him with her paw coyly. "Perv." She teased, laughing, smacking him gently across the head. He laughed enjoying the fun of it. His hands moving up and down her body as he chased her round, he occasionally kissing her neck.

They span eachother round until they fell to the floor, laughing. Tugger landing slightly on top of her.

She took her paw and ruffled his mane sweetly, he grinned back at her seductively.

The next thing I knew, Bomba and Tugger were rolling around on the ground kissing each other playfully.

After all that fighting, after all the times Bomba had complained, and this was the outcome.

"How longs this been going on?" I whispered.

Munkustrap pulled an expression of confusion, "I have no idea, they were only fighting, well, today."

I shrugged, "Come back inside, you know we shouldn't deal in other cats business."

He laughed softly, before taking my paw, and leading me back to our previous position.

"_Demeter..." _A voice whispered in my head. I became UN stable, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Munkustrap took my paws and looked at me, puzzled. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked being careful not to wake our kitten.

I shuddered, and convinced myself I was scaring myself, at a time like this, it wouldn't be a shock. "I'm fine" I shook my head, throwing him a weary smile; he didn't seem convinced at all.

"Are you sure, really?"

I nodded.

We sat down on the surface again, and curled up together, I yawned, stretching out.

"_Demeter, over here, I can see you... can't you see me, Demeter? Demeter?" _The voice teased,I sat up and urgently began to look around, trying to find the source. But there wasn't any! The sound was coming from... nowhere!

"Can't you here it?" I asked Munkustrap, who was beginning to doze off.

"No?" he put an arm round me, "Demeter, what is it? What can you here?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing, it doesn't matter"

"Demeter, if something is wrong then-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I lied; I was scared out of my wits.

He kissed my forehead, "Come on, let's get some sleep, eh?"

I nodded wearily, "Okay"

We snuggled up on the surface together, his wrapping his warm paws round me.

Within the next few minutes Munkustrap was asleep, I laid awake, overwhelmed at this eventful day. Even though I was home, Macavity was still alive and only under our feet, I doubted he was never going to show his face again.

_Macavity woke, and smiled evilly to himself. Un knowing to the Jellicles, this was exactly what he wanted, his plan was succeeding, and it wouldn't be long until his plan would be complete.  
He crept through the eerie black corridors that went on for miles until he found the key of his scheme the bait , curled up on the ground chained up to a grimy wall. He grinned at the Queen who was sleeping in front of him, her eyes flickered open, and she stared up at Macavity with hatred in her eyes. "Sleep tight, Grizabella, it'll all be over soon." He jeered. _

**DONE! =D  
I'm going to say this now, I'm going camping from tomorrow (With my buddy Lara YIPPIEEE! =D) till Monday, so don't be shocked when there are no dates then. But I will update soon! As soon as I can! PINKY PROMISE!**

**A good review really makes my day, so please keep doing it, and if you have any ideas tell me, I love it! =D**

**The next chapters going to be called, "Struggling, or Ghost" I'm not sure what yet =P**

**Thanks 4 reading,  
Emily xx **


	8. Rumplteaser's Story x

**Welcome back! OMG I realized this is Chapter 8! I thought it'd be finished by now… but evidently not =P  
This is set the morning after the events last night. **

**Chapter 8:**

"Mother. Mother?" A voice whispered net to me.

I opened my eyes felling absolutely shattered, I peered upwards to see Jemima looking at me, seeming puzzled.

I sat upright, meeting her, she brushed against me. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, seeing her worried expression.

"Whats that?" she asked, confused, she pointed to the exit of the nest, where a beam of sun light was shining through.

"Sunlight sweetie." I told her, she suddenly seemed fascinated.

"It's amazing." She whispered, smiling at the light

Around an hour later, me, Munkustrap, and our kit, all headed outside. Our kit seemed amazed at the sunlight, which amused me slightly.

We all sat down on the log, and laughed at each other's stupid jokes, trying to forget the strings attached when me and my kit escaped.

Etcetera came trotting towards us smiling, "Do you want to come and play with us?" she asked out kit. Over at the other side of the Junkyard, we could see around 4 of the kittens looking over at us.

"Can I?" Our daughter asked, seeming like she was in paradise.

Me and Munkustrap both nodded, and she jumped off to go and meet them.

We both moved closer to eachother and I laid against him, just enjoying the warmth of the sun, the softness of his fur.

I peered over and saw Bomba leave her nest casually, like nothing had happened.

I turned round and glanced at Munkustrap, who didn't seem to notice.

"I need to talk to her." I told him.

He smiled at me smugly, "I thought you said it wasn't right to deal in other cats business." He teased.

"Why don't you talk to Tugger?"

He thought for a moment, "Deal" we shook paws but then giggled at our situation.

He kissed me before we both got up, and headed in our different directions.

I jumped downwards and approached Bomba, she hugged me.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you last night." She smiled, still hugging me.

"It's fine, honestly" I smiled back at her. "So, what did you do last night?" I changed the subject quickly, being as nosey as I was.

She looked at me curiously, noticing me trying to keep in my amusement; Bomba was always able to read me like a book that the humans use. Her moulth dropped slightly. "Demeter…. Did you?"

I nodded, biting myself to restrain my creepy laugh exploding for everyone in the Junkyard to hear.

Her eyebrows rose as she seemed let down slightly by my lack of seriousness.

"You want to know what happened don't you."

I nodded once more.

"Well… that happened was…"

_**THIRD POV, THE NIGHT BEFORE, BOMBALURINA'S NEST.**_

Bombalurina shrugged, wondering what was going on outside, she was too tired to go and greet Munkustrap and Demeter back home. Too tired to see her best friend's kit. She had to face it, after being, pounced on be Etcetera and Electra all day; she was a shattered as an overweight sheep.

She knelt down on the ground and began to wash herself before settling down into the sleep that she longed for.

A rustle came from outside Bomba's nest; she shot up right, being wary of a random Macavity attack all the time now.

She let out a long sigh as Tugger began to creep in, seeming nervous, but still throwing her a flirtatious smile towards her, she shuddered.

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly, folding her paws and tapping her foot.

"You owe me something…" he smiled at her, she rolled her eyes remembering.

"Right then…" she groaned, "Come here."

He stood in front of her, grinning. She awquardly kissed his cheek.

His eyebrow rose. "Huh? On the lips please." He threw a horny smile.

"No, you pervert." She joked.

"I'll chase ya!" he grinned at her.

"Fine!" she shrugged, pecking him on the lips slightly, before quickly pulling it off, and wiping her moulth.

She turned back round and summoned him away with her paw, "Okay, you got what you wanted now go away" she growled quietly, getting agitated by his presence.

"I don't want to…" he sighed, sitting on her surface she used for sleeping.

"What, why?" Bomba asked, confused.

"Because the gateway to my, now INSANE brother's lair is in my freaking nest! Don't even think I'm sleeping in there!" he meowed seeming slightly frustrated.

Bomba shrugged, "Fine sleep in Alonzo's nest or something." She groaned, the tiredness getting to her.

"Eew." He replied in a girlish voice. "Bomba, can't I stay in your nest for tonight?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, enjoying the thought of it.

"No WAY!" She answered.

"Fine then…" he sighed, I smile perked up on his face as he reached out for her waist. "Guess I'm going to have to chase you."

She turned round abruptly, "Don't you dare..." she hissed, as he began to run to her, hands reaching for her waist.

The chased eachother outside.

Tugger chased Bomba round, his paws wrapping around her waist flirtatiously.

She giggled trying to get out of his grasp, as she swatted him with her paw coyly. "Perv." She teased, laughing, smacking him gently across the head. He laughed enjoying the fun of it. His hands moving up and down her body as he chased her round, he occasionally kissing her neck.

They span eachother round until they fell to the floor, laughing. Tugger landing slightly on top of her.

She took her paw and ruffled his mane sweetly, he grinned back at her seductively.

The next thing they knew, Bomba and Tugger were rolling around on the ground kissing each other playfully.

Tugger pulled apart from her lightly, his lips caressing her neck softly, "Let's head out to the woods..." he whispered.

"Okay..." she whispered, giggling slightly, every element of tiredness leaving her.

They chased eachother to a clearing in the woods where the moon directly shone on.

They tumbled over onto the grass, until they're eyes met; Bomba saw a side of Tugger she had never seen before.

She knew what was going to happen that night, but Bomba didn't make in effort to stop it, enjoying the moment. Knowing she'd regret it in the morning.

_**Demeter's POV, THE JUNKYARD.**_

"And then we..." Bomba gestured with her hands before me.

"Uhh, Bomba... EWW!" I yelped squeamishly.

"I know!" she shuddered, trying not to seem too dramatic.

"Have you spoken to him since... you know?"

She shook her head. "How d'you feel?" I asked.

She looked towards the paws. "Bombie?" I asked again.

"I don't know... I can't describe it, I know it's nothing, but I feel physically different. It'll just be me though; you know what I'm like." She joked sarcastically.

Oh no, I couldn't be that... I thought. I remembered when I had last had that feeling. I had passed it off as something to do with my new found feelings for Munkustrap, before I discovered I was pregnant with the kit... No, I shrugged, I was kidding myself, course I was.

My kit came running towards me at full speed, eyes streaming with tears, she flung her arms around me and squeezed me tight. I knelt down, and began to brush the tears away from her face. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"They don't understand me!" She wept into my arms.

"Why, honey, what have they done?"

She raised her head, exposing her tear filled eyes. Bomba gasped as she realised that the scratch marks that had covered me, which she didn't ask about were also all over the kit aswell.

"Well, first t-they said it was strange that I hadn't had a name, n' one didn't believe me. Then, they, they, talked about this weird thing called "'kitty sex'" a-a-and when I realised w-what they meant, I got all confuzzled t-that they hadn't had it, and they thought it would be a good thing. But m-mother, it's not! W-why else would I be covered in scars!"

She burst into a flood of tears. I tried to comfort her, realising that it would be much harder for her then I thought because unlike the other kittens, she knew so little, and had been damaged mentally and physically.

Munkustrap ran over seeming bewildered that his little girl was crying.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking down at his daughter sympathetically.

Bomba murmured something to Munkustrap quietly.

"Right..." he growled under his breath, beginning to walk over t the other kittens.

"Munkustrap, leave them." I called to him, still cradling our kit in my arms, "It wasn't their fault, they didn't know, and there too young to fully understand anyway."

He shrugged before kneeling down next to me, hushing out kit. "Daling, it's not going to be easy for you, you have been thrown into this world, with new family, new cats, new things, but as tough as it is going to be, all of us here at the Junkyard are here for you all the way. You'll find your place, I promise." He smiled warmly at her.

She sniffed looking up at Munkustrap trying to hide the tears, clearing her face, "You think so?"

Me and Munkustrap just nodded, smiling at her as well as we could.

She brushed against him, making him smile with a flustered expression, still not used to being a father. His expression amused me making me giggle slightly, Bomba doing the same.

Etcetera edged over to us, seeming nervous, "Sorry… I wasn't fair. We were a bit like meanies, sowy"

Our daughter raised her head, "its okay." She smiled at Etcetera.

"Do you want to come and play?" she asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, and without warning, galloped off to the other kittens.

Munkustrap shook his head and laughed.

When we turned round, we realized that Bomba had left to join Jellyorum, who waved at us. I threw a manic wave back, unable to contain all my joy that I was finally home.

Munkustrap cleared his throat, "Demmie, can I have a word?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

He bit his bottom lip and took my paws.

"I feel really uncomfortable asking you this…" I kissed his forehead.

"Ask me, anything, you have a right to know, if I'm thinking what I think your thinking."

He hesitated, and then cleared his throat, "Were there um, any other, kits?" he asked quietly.

I shuddered, I knew this talk was coming, "Technically five, but I miss carried two. Then obviously you know about our daughter's sister and… Macavity-"I shivered at his name, "-took our tom."

Munkustrap seemed shocked to the core, "You were so strong."

"I knew I had to cope with it, otherwise I wouldn't have made it through." I spoke again more quietly, he brushed fur behind my ears.

"Demeter…" he began, I knew there was another question, "What did he… do to you and our kit?"

I looked towards the ground, realizing that it would be much harder for me to speak about this. I knew then that I longed to forget about it all, but I would struggle deeply to do so.

Munkustrap stroked the back of my head, looking at me innocently.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

I hugged him slightly, twitching my nose as I felt tears coming. "You have a right to know..."

"I'm, not going to force you."

I let out a long sigh, "He, he um… used us for his own… needs, let's say, his desire, his fantasy."

"How… um, how often?" he asked seeming very aware that I was insecure at this time.

I shivered, suddenly feeling unwell, "Twice a day, at least."

He held me close.

"Is this same with, our daughter?"

I nodded slightly; he hushed me in his arms. "Sorry I didn't take you home sooner."

"It's not your fault; I genuinely think he still loves me though."

"If he loved you, why would he do this, to you, our daughter, to us?"

"His insanity has grown, occasionally; his sanity would come back, just for moment, Munkustrap. And he would show how scared he was of himself. It wasn't the same cat who kept me down there for so long. But then the madness came back, and he lashed out on us because he was unable to control himself."

"Do you still love him?" he asked softly, seeming deadly serious, confused, and sympathetic at the same time.

"If he would change, I know the tom I loved is still inside him somewhere… but no, not after what he had done, how could I forgive him? And anyway, I love you, much more than I ever loved him."

"Love you to…" he kissed me tenderly, as I then felt more comfortable getting most of my feelings out in the open.

He smiled at me weakly, "You know, we have to name our kit sooner or later?"

"Course I do."

"We could discuss it with her later, if you want."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Anyway, Demz, it looks like Rumplteaser over there wants you." I turned round to see the cat who had remarkable markings like Mungojerrie's beckoning me over.

"Is she Mungojerrie's sister?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "Pretty much, but something that's got to do with their past, they don't talk at all, blanking eachother out. But, when they do talk, be prepared for some arguments, a lot of them."

"Is this the same with Skimble?"

"Yeah, sad really, us all at the Junkyard want to know what has happened, but they don't say anything. Secretive as they are."

Rumpleteaser groaned trotting over to me and Munkustrap. "Bloomin' 'ell you take your time!" she stated.

"Sorry." I smiled at her.

Munkustrap kissed the top of my head, before walking off to Alonzo and Asparagus.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Follow me, lav" I followed her into her nest, which used to be mine.

"Yes, so, what's the problem?"

"I'm so sorry Demeter. But I 'av to tell ya" she shrugged, looking at me with a nervous, guilty expression.

"Tell me what?"

"Let me start from the beginning eh?"

I nodded.

"Well… Me n' my brother were born into a low kempt family, our Pa not bein' on the railway at the time. My ma'am, ore time fell ill, some n' Mungo went serchin' thru London for help from other cats who knew the medical' stuff, we even ended up askin' Pollicles. Like, you're Jenny does now. I met a friendly tom, only kit's we were at the time; he said he could get his pa who was a leader of a tribe to get my Mam some 'elp he did. I trusted him. He taught me 'Ow to nick stuff from the humans without gettin' caught. He was like our savior. Then, one night, I was hangin' out in Tottenam court. N' I heard my pa n my Mungo talkin' they were goin to sell me to that tom to get the medication for my Mam. I hated them for that, I really did. I went searchin' for the tom in anger. Only to find him lyin' on the street, dead, after a Peke attack. N' that's when the angel came. The white figure, promised me that I could bring 'im back alive. As long as I would care for 'im for the rest of my days. But the white figure went black, and deadly, it made 'im mad, the tom would only from then be under the spirits whim, he would be no longer in control of what 'e would do. He is now the spirit. So, I left my family to 'elp 'im, anyway they didn't care for me, and I no longer cared for them. Poor tom, he didn't want to be like it. After meetin' you, he tried his best to break free, he still does, but the power is still strong. Some flippin' bad source 'o bad magic it is. I was told, that, if you don't stay with him. He will grow more evil, and will kill' everyone you know, until you 'av no one else to turn to. I'm sorry Demeter, but you 'av to go back. To ensure the safety of everyone here. He will never genuinely hurt you unless he is angry. But, I do know a way of breakin' 'im free of the spell I do. Ya need to get thru to 'im. Make 'im see sense. It never worked when I tried, it'll only ever work if it is done by you, only you will know what to do."

I listened bewildered; I didn't want to go back, who would?

"How would I know?"

"I dunno, but, you will."

"I can't go back, no, no I can't."

"It might not be for long. Just… well I know you'll know wat to do."

"But what if I don't?"

"Then… well, you'll know. Comin' from me, I genuinely think you will."

"But what about my daughter, she's only just coming to terms with life in the Junkyard, how you can think it's best to leave her."

"I aint thinkin' its right, but, to protect 'er, it is by far the best thing to do."

I sighed, "I can't…"

"Yes, you can, for evry one 'ere, please. She looked up at me her wide eyes glistening with help. I knew I had to face it, I knew I had to trust her.

I nodded weakly, "I'll help you, Cassie is the only other one who knows about this and she shall contact ya through her physic gifts, no one else shall find out, I promise ya."

I shuddered, "If it is best…" I spoke quietly. "I'll leave tonight."

_**Later that Night:**_

I peered over to see Munkustrap sleeping soundlessly, with our daughter curled up on his chest, smiling smugly.

Once it was clear that they were in a deep sleep, I stood up quietly, trying not to cry or breakdown in fear and anxiety.

I gently kissed the top of their heads as they slept and whispered goodbye. Stemming tears from my eyes as I knew I was betraying everyone I loved there and then.

I crept silently out of the nest, and sung quietly to the moon to pay my respects before I leapt over the fence and entered the depths of the woods. I sensed that Macavity wasn't underground, so I followed my mind until I reached the river.

The moon reflected on the waters giving the trees around me and eerie glow.

I shivered as the icy cold wind went down my spine as a rain drop landed on the back of my neck. Now I just had to wait for… Macavity to turn up.

He was close I knew, knowing I was there, but then why couldn't I see him?

I sat down on the river bank, keeping an eye out for him. I had to be strong.

A shadow moved behind me, out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head abruptly to the source, _nothing was there._

Another showdown moved. "Hello?" I called outwards, _no reply._

A black shadow fled towards me at full speed, I didn't react as I knew it would make matters worse, but I knew… this wasn't Macavity at all… _It wasn't even a cat!_

The black figure approached me. When I dared to open my eyes a dis-sheveled rotten mangled face with an out stretched moulth stared at me. Yellow eyes with no pupils. Fragments of its face tearing away. It circled around me, making a croaking sound, heavy old broken breathing.

I felt dizzy with the presence swirling around me.

The figure opened and arm, a bony arm, a small hand with long nails reaching out for my neck.

"**BANG!"**

A paw slammed down on me, as the figure crushed to the floor.

Something grabbed its arms round me and threw me backwards. I was going dreary could barely see, everything was blurred. I saw something jump in front of me, and hiss at the figure…

_**Finito!  
**_**Sorry it's took me long time updating, but a good thing though. The camping, has given me sttings and ideas for the rest of the story, so be prepared for plenty of surprises on the way! ;D**

**Don't you think we should get a petition to bring cats back to the Westend in London, it is an English show! And both America and England deserve it back. WE NEED IT BACK HOME PLEASE! x**

**Please review, and honestly, I LOVE it when you do so, all is appreciated =D**

**Thanks 4 reading, Emily =) xx**


	9. Nothing was There x

_**Hiyaaaaaaa =)  
**_**WOOP WOOOP! We are here! Chapter 9! LA DI DALY DOO DA!  
Sorry for leaving you at a bit of a cliff hanger there. But as evil as I am, I enjoyed it =P**

**Enjoy, Emily x**

**Chapter 9: Nothing was There.**

_**Third POV: EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING, THE JUNKYARD.**_

Tugger trotted from Asparagus's nest (which he was made to sleep in) into Bomba's. He smiled at her lovingly when he saw her fast asleep, sleeping, like an angel.

"Bomba." He whispered nudging her slightly.

She groaned and rolled over, "Tugger, go away please." She hissed quietly, turning away from him.

"You look beautiful like that babe." He grinned at her, stroking her back. She shrugged turning onto her back, looking up at him tiredly.

"Okay, what do you want now Tugger?" she sighed, yawning.

"You know what I want."

Bomba sat upright, rubbing her eyes, "Tugger, can you get any more perverted?"

"Not really, I think this is the limit." He joked sarcastically.

She giggled standing up; she peered outside looking at the position of the moon. "Tugger, it's almost 2am."

"So?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"Tugger, no, but thanks." She smiled at him smugly.

"Why?" he moaned trying to get closer to her. She reached up and put her hand on his chest.

"Last night, it was great. But, no, I can't, sorry."

"Is this because of my fetish over Queens, and lack of obedience in relationships?" he asked, seeming agitated, let down.

"Frankly, yeah." She replied bluntly.

"Bombalurina, I need to tell you how I feel. I would never do that to you. I honestly believe that you are my other half, and I don't know how I'd cope if something happened to you."

"I-I don't understand what you mean."

"You wouldn't though, you think I'm a completely different person, to who I am, inside, honestly, trust me. If you would at least try to be with me, then I promise I would try and control myself around other Queens, for you and only you."

"Tugger, I…"

He reached out and kissed her softly, she hesitated before reacting.

He lifted his head slightly as they gazed into each other's eyes, "Bombalurina, will you be my mate?"

_My heart skipped a beat, Tugger, asking to be my mate; this is like the same as a human proposing to another. What would I say? It was such a hard choice, as much as I regretted the past night, I knew he was telling the truth. Was I falling for in the infamous Rum Tum Tugger? _

"So?" he asked.

To their surprise, Munkustrap and Demeter's kit came in; seeming bewildered flustered, and worried.

She ran up to Bomba, and began to tug on her fur, "Mother's gone!" she stated, clinging onto Bomba.

"What do you mean gone?" Tugger asked, seeming confused.

"I-I don't know, I woke up, I-I had a scawy dream, woke up, and she wasn't there."

"Sweetie, have you told Munkustrap?"

She shook her head.

"What? Why not?"

"Mother instructed me not to talk to "'Father'" without her there, in case I-I got him angry."

Bomba rolled her eyes, "Which father?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't understand…"

"It's okay love." Bomba comforted her, "We'll go together, okay?" She nodded as her eyes slightly widened.

"Tugger, go and wake everyone else up please."

"I need to put my face on!"

"Again, Tugger, you're a tom, not a human." She stated.

"Fine, I'll go…" he groaned, walking out.

Bomba knelt down before the kit, "Now, do you have any idea's onto where, your mother may have gone?" she asked slightly.

"No, she never would have left me. I-I'm scared, what if father has got mother again, what if I can't get her back?"

"Now, sweetie, we will, I promise."

"You really promise?"

Bomba nodded in agreement. She took her paw, and led her towards Munkustrap's nest.

"Munkustrap?" Bomba called. He immediately shot upright, facing the opposite direction.

His face dropped, "Demeter?" he called frantically beginning to search for her.

"Munkustrap?" Bomba called again. He turned, bewildered to see those two at the doorway.

"What's going on? Where's Demeter?"

His daughter edged forward, "I had a bad dweam, woke up, and mother wasn't there! No one knows where she is. I came to her friend as I heard talking coming from inside their shelter."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

She pulled a sheepish expression.

'_Macavity' _Bomba mouthed, he nodded, not surprised.

Cassandra burst in, seeming deluded by a physic presence "There's something in the woods!"

"What?" Munkustrap asked seeming utterly confused, "Is it Demeter? Why would she be out there?"

"I don't know who it is, it's unclear, but there is something in the woods, something new, something…" she passed out.

"Right." Munkustrap growled quietly. "Were going to the woods." He picked Cassandra up in his arms.

"But we don't know what's out there." Bomba insisted.

"I know she's there."

"How?" his daughter asked, looking up at him with worry. He smiled at her weekly,

"I just do."

Cassandra's eyes opened, "Munkustrap, there is something in the woods, and two things two blurry to describe, please believe me, we have to go, I don't know why though, it's so confusing." She spoke in a daze seeming dizzy. "And Bombalurina, well. You don't even know."

"Don't even know what?"

"It doesn't… doesn't matter" she sighed, regaining consciousness.

"Munkustrap put me down, please." He did so, and she stumbled back outside.

Munkustrap shrugged. "Well, then let's go, quickly!"

_**THIRD POV: The Forest.**_

The silhouetted trees towered over the cats, making the forest less visible to them. Even though with good eye sight. The darkness took them in, and they were finding it hard to see. The delusional serenity over took their senses one by one, as they no longer feel safe, as they felt no longer secure of themselves. They could feel presences around them.

Electra approached the kit, who was busy searching, "it's so dark, don't you think?"

"Not really." she replied plainly.

Electra seemed amazed, "But… it's so dark."

"Electra, trust me, there is a place where it is so much darker." She shuddered at the thought.

Jennyanydots walked paw in paw with Skimblshanks, calling out for the girl they had raised as their daughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the night mail train?" Jenny asked, Skimble bowed his head slightly.

"Yes I am" he replied guiltily.

"You've never done that before." She sounded amazed.

"Demeter's more important, our little girl."

Jenny nodded, kissing his head softly.

She saw a blur run in front of her in the distance, "What was that?" she yelped.

"What was what?"

"I swear I just saw…" she stopped. _Nothing was there. _

"Jenny, what did you see?" Skimble asked looking the way she was facing.

She shrugged, "Nothing… it'll be the darkness, playing tricks on me."

They continued to look for Demeter.

Alonzo stopped moving in his tracks, staring into the distance, Munkustrap waved a paw in front of his face, and he didn't react. "Lonzo, are you alright?"

Alonzo's moulth dropped, "It's- it's it's…father?" he asked, reaching out into the air. Munkustrap looked at his friend in bewilderment, _nothing was there._

"Alonzo, nothing is there." He pleaded.

"Can't you see him?" he asked in tranced by what he could see.

"Alonzo your scaring me, let's go, please, stop kidding around." He insisted, Alonzo didn't react.

"He's scared, something is disturbing him. He is fighting back, as the spirits powers go weak…" Alonzo then shivered and seemed to be let go of anything, he lost his footing, and Victoria fell over him.

Alonzo urgently lifted his head, "Were going the wrong way, this way!" he pointed left. They all began to head in the direction, ignoring what just happened to him.

Mistofelees knelt down and helped his sister up. Only to be distracted by a white glow in the distance, "Victoria, look."

Their eyes widened, "Mother!" she called outwards.

A figure of their mother, Bryony, emerging from the white glow.

The figure stared at the two kits that were holding stiff positions on the ground.

"Mother, it's us, come here." Quaxo sang gently, beckoning the figure over.

Victoria tugged on his arm, "Quaxo, I think it's a ghost, maybe you shouldn't-"

"What if it isn't?" he glared at her.

The figure's head slowly crooked sideways, and began to grin, a grin that quickly turned evil.

"Quaxo?" Victoria insisted, tugging on his tail, "let's go."

"Wait…" he whispered. "Mother, come here." He called again quietly.

The figure's eyes fell dark, the head still turning round, until it was almost upsidown.

"Mother?" he asked, petrified.

The figure grew wrinkled, eyes brimming with redness, like they were bloodshot.

A croaking sound came from it, it crept down, bared its teeth, with its moulth outstretched. It suddenly sprinted towards them.

They leapt upright, and chased after the others, to scared to scream.

Victoria's flung her arms around Jellyorum when they were in arms reach.

Jelly flinched and turned round, "Victoria, what are you doing?"

"There's a- there's a-"she collapsed.

Munkustrap turned round as he heard the crash on the floor, "What's happened to Vicki?" he asked, stroking her head, trying to revive her.

"I honestly have no idea."

Munkustrap picked her up, in his arms. He then stopped, "Where's Quaxo?"

Jelly's eyes widened, "He was with Victoria, I swear…. Quaxo?" she called. _Nothing was there._

_He's with the spirits now…. _The ghostly whisper was heard throughout the forest, as they fell cold.

Munkustrap shrugged, "Jellicles, something is playing with our minds here, don't be intimidated, I assure you, Quaxo is fine, we'll reteive him soon enough. Trust me." He smiled at them with an obvious fake expression, course he was oblivious to what was going on; they just kept the scared expressions.

He handed the unconscious Victoria over to Alonzo, who seemed bewildered at how light she was.

Even though they were beginning to deny all things they knew about reality in the dense woods, they continued searching…

_**Demeter's POV:**_

_A paw slammed down on me, as the figure crushed to the floor. _

_Something grabbed its arms round me and threw me backwards. I was going dreary could barely see, everything was blurred. I saw something jump in front of me, and hiss at the figure…_

I laid on the ground in bewilderment, seeing something circle round the figure hissing. I tried to sit up, only to feel like I was being held down onto the ground is some strange force.

My eyes gradually became clearer then I realized, much to my disbelief, I began to see what I thought was Macavity circling the figure. "Don't you do to Demeter what you did to me!" he growled, jumping in front of the figure.

The disheveled face didn't react at all. "She's too good for this! Leave her, please. Take your demon self, and GO!" he growled, getting more agitated.

_No reaction._

"Now, you know what I want, so, GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH!" he screamed. "I don't want to be your slave no more… I don't want you to be me, you are hurting the people I love, with all my heart. It isn't fair!" he cried out.

I was amazed by what I was hearing.

"Okay, you know I'm fighting back, you know you're going weak. But don't you dare, ever go near the ones I love again."

The figure made the strange croaking noise once more; it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Look, you saved me from death. I know I am like you, but, I'm not this cruel thing!" he hit himself rapidly, "Please, leave my soul. Kill me if it may, I don't care as long as it spares the lives of the innocent cats. And you make the pain stop. Kill me! PLEASE!"

The fragmented face of the being glared at him, at least what I thought was breathing; no pupils made it seem emotionless. Its head turned slowly upsidown.

I cowered in horror, as the face rotated one hundred and eighty degrees to the right, and then it vanished.

_Your mine… Macavity… _A voice whispered as a mist swirled away from the place of the entity.

Macavity fell to the floor, and began to rock back and forth, "No… please…." He whispered. "Let me go…" he cried softly.

I edged towards him, and hesitantly placed my left paw slightly on his shoulder.

"Demmie, I'm so… so sorry." He cried softly, he turned round and hugged me. I sympathized for him greatly; he wasn't in control of this. None of this was his fault, but no one could stop it either.

"It's not your fault…" I hushed him.

"It is… don't blame Rumplteaser, she didn't know. She was only trying to save me, how could she had known?" I didn't know how to answer.

"Why did you come here?" he asked me, trembling all over.

"I was coming back to you." I whispered.

His eyes grew more urgent, "Demeter, no. Don't come back, the thing will kill you. You don't deserve this."

"I can help you…" I looked into his eyes. They were full of sorrow.

"No, no, Demeter. You can't the only out of this is to die, and, I will. If it means relieving you…"

"Macavity you can't do that!"

"I died years ago." He flinched and threw himself backwards, "Why can't I be normal and drop dead?"

I edged over to him again, "No one deserves to die." I whispered.

"I'm already dead…" he got upwards, and I soon followed. He looked at me with such confusion, as if he was terrified. "Do you still love me?" he asked quietly.

I looked towards the ground.

"I thought so." He looked up at me, cracking a slight smile.

"Don't send me away… I promise, I'll help fight this with you."

He shook his head.

I put my arms around him, and comforted him.

"If I go… I never know if I'll see you again, you can't just surrender."

"You might not see me. But you'll see that, that thing. I want you to remember though, for the loves of God remember, I'm not that thing… I promise you."

I nodded slightly, resisting the urge to fall to the floor and cry in sorrow for him.

He suddenly cowered onto the floor, hitting himself repeatedly, scratching his face. Inflicting damage on himself.

I watched in discretion, not knowing what to do.

He lifted up his head slightly, looking at me, as the insanity was beginning to creep on him again. He began to sing in a maddened, but calm tone, it puzzled me in a way that I had never seen before.

"_Stranger then you dreamt it; can you even bare to look, or bare to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burn in hell, but secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly… secretly. Oh Demeter…." _

I kept my distance, as his eyes were gradually growing darker.

"_Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass; who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly… secretly…" _

Faces of the cats emerged from the foliage, and jumped out at us.

Three toms pinned Macavity to the floor.

It isn't his fault… "No!" I yelled, "Let him go please!"

They all looked up at me, "It's not what you think." I spoke quietly, and walked over to Macavity, and gently helped him up right. "He's not in control of this; he doesn't want it to be bad like this. He needs help!" They all just stared at me full of confusion. "Please for god's sake believe me…"

Munkustrap held out a paw for me, "Demeter, come here, very, very slowly…" he spoke cautiously.

Cold air swept around me feet, I stopped dead in my tracks, and Macavity wasn't stood behind me anymore.

Slowly a croaking noise was heard from behind me, as I felt the stale breath on the back of my neck.

"Demeter…" he called softly, still holding out a paw, "Come here…"

I took a step forward.

"Come on Demeter, keep on walking, your nearly here."

I tripped over a rock.

The disheveled spirit made a grab for me. Only to be swatted of by Pounchival and Asparagus.

Munkustrap took my paw, and leapt in front of me, keeping a safe guard.

To my surprise, Rumplteaser jumped strait in front of us two and put her hands up to the spirit.

"Macavity, stop playing with their 'eds! Come on man, tryin' to act all innocent so ya can get Demeter back in ya grasp. Ya didn't even see the dark angel, only I ever did, your scarin' 'er! I know you're better than this!" The spirit stopped in its tracks and slowly turned back into Macavity.

"You are the spirit, mate! You can't go and transform into this gas thing, cuz you are the gas thing anyways, it's ridiculous. Then you act all scared even though the real Macavity is long gone, n' as been for bloomin' years! Man, even for a spirit, you're stupider than my brother!"

She turned to me, "Demeter, sorry, I lied, but don't take nowt personally, I was doin' it for the Jellicles. But, soon as you relieve 'im. He'll turn into ash, no way around it. But the rest of wot I said was true, trust me."

"You were going to get me to kill him?"

"He's been dead for years, just a ghost thing inside o' 'im. I know that now. Macavity's gone, n' always has been, sorry."

I began hyperventilating, this couldn't be true.

"Demeter… I am still in-"he groaned bending over as if torturing himself, "I'm still in here!"

I looked round at everyone, "I don't know who to believe…" I sighed.

To my shock Cassandra stepped forward, "Rumpleteaser lies." Her eyes remained lit by the moon as we all listened to her.

"What d'ya mean?" Rumpleteaser glared at Cassandra.

"You may not know, but the soul of the cat still lives inside the body, but is overtook. And as Macavity fights his way back into his own body. The spirit starts hurting people as a way of building his own strength. It all makes sense now. Macavity is on the border, but the way of relieving is not easy. But, he speaks the truth. The spirit is being forced out of the body, that's why we could see it, but that is only an apparition, it is only what the true Macavity sees trying to get the truth out to everyone."

We all remained silent, this gradually making sense.

"I feel deeply sorry for Macavity, all those years being responsible for things he wasn't in control of. But the spirit is too strong; even if he is relieved he may not go to the extents but the entities influence will remain. And he shall stay driven by the curse; his sanity has almost gone…."

I felt hopeless; it was a battle none of us could win.

Macavity's eyes remained wide, as if he were listening too.

I flinched and rushed towards Jemima to protect her as the Jellicles kept their distance.

Macavity let out a huge wail and fell into what seemed pitch black even though he still looked the same.

"Get out of me!" he screamed madly punching himself in the stomach.

His pupils turned white.

"LEAVE ME NOW!" He screamed repeatedly. His moulth extended to twice its size, as a gas poured out of him. He fell to the floor, trembling.

Cassandra looked down at the tom alarmed, "He's been relieved, the spirit, has gone."

_Since there was all focus on Macavity, no one seemed to notice Bombalurina's face expression drop completely._

"Is it all over?" I heard Jemima ask me quietly, tugging on my back.

I didn't answer, I didn't know.

Jemima's attention was swept.

_A melody was heard, the same melody that Jemima had sung to the moon. But now in an aching, but tantalizing tone. Jemima felt infiltrated by the voice, she squinted her eyes in the foliage to see a silhouette of an old-ish Queen singing up to the moon. Being penetrated by the voice, she silently crept away. Not knowing the consequences…._

I took a step forward, only to be stopped by Munkustrap firmly putting a paw down on my shoulder. "Demeter, no. Please."

I shrugged him of me, and crept towards the trembling Macavity.

When I was next to him, a tentatively reached out with my paw.

_A high pitched scream was heard from inside the foliage._

"Where's Jemima gone?" Jenny suddenly yelled at Macavity.

His head slowly lifted and he looked at us all, terrified, like he had never seen us before in his life.

Munkustrap kept his head turned into the foliage, in panic over his daughter.

_The floor opened beneath me, and I fell in, with Macavity._

"No!" Skimble yelled, throwing his paw downwards into the tunnel.

Jenny tried to hold him back, she knew he was prepared to jump strait in if Demeter's safety was involved.

Munkustrap turned abruptly at the sound, his jaw dropped to see, Demeter and Macavity gone. He stared down into the pit, in the darkness; they could not see how deep it was.

The earth began to shake. The cats fell hopelessly all around eachother, unable to stay up strait, they collapsed over eachother.

The earth slowly lifted and concealed the hole like it had never been opened.

Munkustrap seemed to be hyperventilating in the situation. The tribes were stood frozen, silent. The events of the night becoming too intense for them.

Rumplteaser shook her head, and gently raised Munkustrap's, "I'll take you to 'er. Well, I'll show ya the way, my duty is over now. The spirit is gone, I aint got a clue what to do. But nuntheless, I'll show you where they 'av gone."

"Is it where they were last time?"

"No, I was never aloud down there, but that passage directly takes ya down to that place, I'll show ya part of the way."

Asparagus peered upwards, "Let us come aswell."

"No, it's a trip to be made, alone." Her brow lowered as he took a step back.

Munkustrap threw a worried but content smile at Alonzo, "Can you take charge while I'm gone?" he asked.

He nodded nervously, he had been second in command for a while, but had never been bumped up in charge.

Rumpleteaser beckoned Munkustrap over, and led him further into the woods.

Alonzo stood upright, and looked over at all the cats that had still not budged, he cleared his throat and hesitantly began to speak, "Right then, its best we get home. Let's go."

They slowly began to get up, shivering and staying close together. And slowly made their way back to the Junkyard after the ordeal, tired and hungry, not understanding fully what had been going on. And whether they would ever some familiar faces again.

Tugger tried to place his paw into Bomba's. She flinched seeming uneasy and took her paw away.

He softly put an arm round her, "You okay?" he asked softly. She seemed to be in a trauma.

She shook her head, "The spirit, its inside of me." Tears began to well up in her eyes as Tugger could see her genuine fear.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, trying to comfort her.

"It's not me though… I know."

"I don't understand, how can it be in you, but not 'in' you?"

She looked towards the ground, trembling slightly.

"It's in our kit." She admitted, in almost a whisper as she was so shook up. But Tugger had heard, his brow lowered.

"Bombie, what do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Tugger."

_**FINISHED!  
**_**That took forever to do, but at least I'm done. Tell me if it is confusing at all, I'll be sure to explain it to you if you wanted =)**

_**BY THE WAY, IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR A SUMMARY THAT WOULD FIT THE STORY MORE THEN THE CURRENT ONE, AND YOU THINK IT'LL ATTRACT MORE READERS, LET ME KNOW PLEASE! Love yaz! =)**_

_**Had lyrics from the masterpiece Phantom of the Opera in there, the song was, "Stranger then you dreamt it" **_

**Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 10 is going to be called, "Point of No Return."  
I'll try to update soon as.**

**Please review, all is deeply appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Emily =) x **


	10. The Point of No Return x

**Here we are, Chapter TEN! The BIG TWO DIDGIT NUMBER!  
Well I left you with numerous cliff hangers all together, so here we go! **

**Chapters may be taking longer to be completed since I'm back at bloomin' school! =/ xxxx**

**Chapter Ten: Point of No Return.**

_**THIRD POV: The Junkyard.**_

The cats slowly slipped away into the comfort of their nests for night. But knowing they will not be able to sleep, in fear of the others.

Bomba kept blanking Tugger out, he was freaking out which didn't surprise her at all, he didn't understand. She slumped into her nest and began to curl up on her sleeping surface, unable to contemplate what thoughts were running through her head.

Tugger was about to go in, but as he realized he was pestering her, and she needed to organize her thoughts and situation. He slumped down on the moss wall outside and hung his head in his paws.

He flinched as he felt a warm paw on his shoulder; he looked upwards awquardly to see his father smiling warmly at him.

"Son, what is saddening you, apart from the obvious."

Tugger shrugged and turned away from him.

"It is best to keep your feelings out in the open. Tugger, you can tell me, I can help." Deuteromony smiled sweetly at his son.

"No one can help." He growled quietly.

"Why, what's happened?" he asked softly. "I know usually you wouldn't be able to sit outside Bombalurina's nest without her getting mad at you. But now she doesn't seem bothered, Tugger, what have you done now?" he rolled his eyes; he knew what his son was like.

Tugger groaned under his breath, he knew that if he didn't tell his father, he'd find out soon enough anyway.

He stood up calmly and smiled at his father and spoke, pulling a fake smile, "I asked Bomba to be my mate, she is carrying our litter, and the spirit that inherited your son for the past years is dwelling inside one of them."

Deuteronomy's moulth dropped.

Tugger bowed his head and went into his own nest, knowing the Deuteromony would now be in need of a father and son chat.

Old Deuteromony shook his head and decided and sat down on a wheel, praying that his oldest son, Macavity, would go back to the loyal trustworthy tom he used to be. Praying that Munkustrap would be safe and that he would return with Demeter, their daughter, and Quaxo; and that his youngest Tugger, would mature and finally be the intelligent tom he genuinely was.

**DEMETER'S POV.**

"Get of me!" I yelped trying to prize my paw out of Macavity's, what was he doing, where was he taking me?

He dragged me down into the unknown singing, but in anger, it scared me_, "__Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair,__down we plunge to the prison of my mind;__down that path into darkness deep as HELL!"_

"Macavity I- I-"I didn't know what to say, still confused, trying to stay on my feet as he pulled my by wrist.

He abruptly turned and faced me, eyes brimming with anger and hate, but still with love, I tried to keep as far from him as I could, but he kept pulling me closer, "_Why, you ask,__was I bound and chained__in this cold and dismal place?__Not for any mortal sin;__But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_ he continued rashly to drag me down into the unknown.

**THRID POV:**

Rumplteaser pranced down a cricked winding staircase as fast as her paws could carry her, her tail upright, resembling a meercats. Munkustrap following close behind her, not knowing where he was, and how long the stairs would go on for.

Much to Munkustrap's surprise, she suddenly came to a halt, and he tripped over trying to stop himself from running.

Rumplteaser rolled her eyes and picked him up, she peered ahead and then back at the black and white tabby, "This is far as I dare go."

Munkustrap nodded slightly, exhaling air he hadn't realized he'd held in, "Okay, so where do I-"

"Keep goin' down, the route is pret'ty obvious it is."

"Thanks." He smiled at her weekly.

"Good luck mate." She winked at him, before prancing upwards.

He hesitated before heading downwards, defenseless, alone….

_**The Junkyard:**_

Bomba rolled about on the surface, unable to sleep.

_What a night, _she thought, _was I too harsh on Tugger earlier? After all he is the father for cryin' out loud. Oh come on Bomba your better than this, show the guy some respect. But it's Tugger! Ugh listen to yourself, your consciousness is having a debate now; you must be going mad love!_

She shrugged, and decided to go and see him; she felt that she had a duty to.

She left her nest feeling uneasy; she found the Junkyard empty, apart from Deuteromony sat on top of the tire.

"You okay up there Deuteromony?" she called, smiling as best she could.

Deuteromony, knowing slightly what had happened, understanding her nervous disposition; he just looked down and bowed his head towards her as a way of saying yes.

She bowed her head aswell, before prancing of, into Tugger's nest.

She found him slumped down on his sleeping surface, seeming fast asleep.

She knelt down in front of him, her brow lowered as she found tear stains on his cheeks, Tugger was finding it all too hard to take in evidently, but she had never seen him cry before, he was to 'cool' for that.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw her kneeling down before him. He then rolled over, letting room for Bomba to climb upwards as well. In silence, they both laid down next to eachother, and tried to get to sleep. Tugger's paws placed round her, joining on her stomach.

He gently kissed the top of her head as they cuddled up together, in silence.

**DEMETER'S POV:**

As I tried continuously to get my wrist from his paw, I didn't realize where I was.

I glanced upwards and stopped struggling as the beauty of this place, even in its true dampness and lack of anything we would consider normal; it was a truly beautiful place. But Macavity seemed to know this place like the back of his paw, was this artistic domain or something? I thought to myself as he dragged me up into the centre of it.

He placed me down on the floor and sat behind me, I flinched as I felt his cold claws running up the sides of my body, as I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

For some beknowest reason, the only speech I could enforce in this place was in song, as I could feel music running through my head, infiltrating me, _"I feel your fingers, cold on my shoulder; your chilling touch, as it runs down my spine. Watching your eyes as they invade my soul, forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make mine…"_

I heard a discreet purr coming from Macavity, but I was unable to feel and serenity from it, as the music became louder in my head, _"At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment our eyes meet mine, I am out of my mind. I am out of control, full of feelings I can't define…." _

Macavity rested his head on my shoulder, and began to smile at me evilly, but lovingly, passionately_. "__A darker dream?" _he sung,_ "__That has no ending, that's so unreal; you believe that it's true! A dance of death, Out of a mystery tale... The frightened princess doesn't know what to do; will the ghosts go away?" _he chuckled very slightly, trying to enforce intimacy on me; I kept trying to not give in, couldn't do this to Munkustrap, to Jemima, to everyone!

"_All I know is' I'm lost, and I'm counting the cost... My emotions are in a spin! I don't know who to blame..."_

Macavity suddenly sat up, and twitched his nose, and rose up, smiling at me, I knew I had to confront him about this.

"_Have you gorged at last, in lust for blood? Am I now to be prey, to your lust for flesh?" _He shook his head, seeing amusement.

"_The spirit that condemned me, to wallow in blood. Has also denied me, the joys of the flesh." _He reached out for my face, I turned away from him. _"This terror of the truth, which poisons our love..."_

He was hardly making sense, if he loved me at all, he would have never done that, the spirit was gone now.

Macavity suddenly picked me up, and began to shake me; all I could do was watch him in fear, "_Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate, an eternity of this before eyes."_

He was planning to keep me here? Like this, it wasn't fair on anyone. God forbid, I couldn't go and leave my daughter!

"_No, you can't... I gave my soul to many years ago, and now you show me yourself, that mystical, terrible self, why can't I let go? Oh, your deceitful soul; why can't you leave my mind, leave me at bay, why?"_

"_Because, even though you may not let this overcome you, look inside your soul, and here I will be, because as much as you deny it, you love me" _He grinned at me.

My moulth dropped, he made me see. I loved this creature of darkness, what was I? A mislead fool...

He stood up immediately, as I sat down on the cold floor, gazing up him with a new realisation, I was utterly startled.

"_Wait! I think my dear, we have a guess." _I blinked repeatedly, as Munkustrap coming into view, behind a barred (what I thought was a) fence. This was like a nightmare... WAIT! _The dream I never could remember, but it was clear, choosing something... something impossible... No, I couldn't... but, it was._

Macavity sneered at his brother, doing a formal greeting gesture, but in a vaguely fake manor. _"Sir this is indeed, an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true, you have surely made my night!"_

Munkustrap flung a paw through the fence, as I watched in utter dis-belief.

"_Free her! Do you what you like only free her! Have you no pity?"_

Macavity shrugged and faced me; "Your lover makes a passionate plea" he smiled sarcastically.

"_Please Munkustrap it's useless."_

"_I love her! Does that mean nothing I LOVE HER!" _Macavity tutted listening to his brother grovelling_, "Show some compassion!"_

"_THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!" _Macavity growled bearing his teeth, Munkustrap didn't seem intimidated though.

"_Demeter, Demeter, let me see her..."_

"_Be my guest sir." _Then, like magic, the fence rose, disserpeering into the ceiling.

**In The Forest:**

Jemima hummed along in her head dreamily as she followed the source of the singing.

"_Nooo! Jemima don't!" _She flinched and turned round, no one was there, so she shrugged it off, and continued wandering.

Two black figures crushed down onto her, she screamed out for help as she was dragged away...

The young tuxedo cat suddenly ran to her previous place, he had a bruise across his face, and his tail was bleeding continuously, as it seemed to have gotten shorter... _he fell to the floor._

Behind him, a very 'limp' Grizabella appeared; she sat down slowly behind the tom, and began stroking his fur.

"I never agreed to this... this wasn't what he said... how could-"her words were broken out, as she burst into tears.

**Demeter's POV:**

Munkustrap hesitated, before creeping into Macavity's domain, 'sorry' he mouthed towards me, and I couldn't even react fully because I was in such a state of confusion, shock, and physiological trauma.

Macavity began to stride towards him; Munkustrap hung back, but tried to remain dominant as he was.

"_Sir I bid you welcome... did you think that I'd harm her? Why would I make her pay-"_

The fence slammed down on the ground again, I gasped as I noticed the rope, in Macavity's hand.

"-_for the sins that are yours!"_

I yelped, as Macavity thrust Munkustrap against the fence, and tied the rope around his neck, punching him, beating him senseless. Once he was done, he grinned at us both evilly.

Tears continued to pour down my face; my nightmare was coming true...

"_Nothing can save you now, except perhaps, Demeter?" _he glared over at me.

I tried to get up, but collapsed onto the ground, my head was spinning, I felt sick.

Macavity ran up to me, and picked me up thrusting me against a wall, _"Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice... THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!"_

My brow lowered, and I began to speak the best as I could, though I hyperventilating and was losing my mind, "The tears I may have shed for your dark fate... grow cold, and turn to tears of HATE!" I sung, Macavity seemed let down, but continued to force me against the wall.

"_Demeter forgive me please forgive me..." _Munkustrap wept. "_I did it all for you and all for nothing...!"_

Rumplteaser ran towards the top of the exit hitting the moonlight, being infiltrated by the music as well, "_Farewell my false idol, and false friend..."_

Grizabella struggled walking carrying the tuxedo in her arms, carrying him to the Junkyard, _"One by one, all my delusions shattered..."_

Macavity sneered at me, "_To late for turning back to late for useless pity..."_

"_Say you love him and my life is over...!" _Munkustrap pleaded, I was torn between the two, but how could I? I loved Munkustrap with all my heart, how could I even think about Macavity?

"_For either way you choose you cannot win...!"_ they both sung together.

"_So do you send your days with me? Or do you send me to his GRAVE!"_ Macavity growled, I stayed pushed up against the wall, feeling my awareness slipping away.

"_Why make her lie to you to save me...?"_

Jemima woke up in an unknown place, on her own, deserted; she looked up towards the moon, _"Angel of music..."_

"_For pity's sake, Demeter, say NO!" Munkustrap wept._

I looked at the two toms, _"Why this torment..."_

Cassandra woke all of a sudden as she felt the physic senses flooded through her head, _"The final threshold..."_

_Munkustrap looked at me with such fear, "Don't throw your life away for my sake!"_

"_HIS LIFE IS NOW THE PRIZE THAT YOU MUST EARN...!"_

I looked over towards Macavity, "_Why do you curse Mercy?"_

Jemima suddenly saw the cat she had heard singing approaching her,_ "Angel of music..."_

Munkustrap cried,_ "I fought so hard to free you..."_

I sung out for my angel, _"Angel of music..."_

"_You've passed the point of no return..."_

Macavity gave me a sideways smile which I did not understand, _"You deceived me, I gave you my mind blindly."_

"_Demeter, you try my patience. __**Make your choice.**__" _

**The Junkyard:**

"**GRIZABELLA!"** Deuteromony boomed from outside.

Tugger shot strait up, "Bombie" he shook her lightly on the shoulder.

She groaned, sitting up slowly, also hearing the loud noises from outside. "Whats going on?" she asked sleepily.

"I don't know." Tugger replied, taking her paw softly.

They got up and started to head outside, but Bomba hesitated and pulled back.

"Tugger, I don't think I can go out there." She insisted, fidgeting with her paws.

He looked at her sympathetically as he wrapped his paws round her waist softly, "Why not?" he asked quietly.

"You know why..." she looked up at him; he kissed the top of her head before bending down to her level.

"We don't need to tell anyone until you want to."

"I know, but I don't know if I can face it, face everyone..." she seemed to be very emotional so all Tugger could do was hush her.

"We need to be strong, for all our sakes, trust me, we can get through this." She nodded at him weakly.

Then, paw in paw, they slowly headed outside.

Several faces turned in astonishment to the fact that they were both in the nest together, and that they were holding paws. But that wasn't the main source of attention.

Grizabella limped across the Junkyard, months since anyone had seen her, she carried the unconscious Mistofelees in her arms, trying to stem the blood that he was losing.

Jemima followed close behind her, feeling somehow different, but not knowing what had happened, but she felt like she was being followed, like she had a duty to. She kept this in though; she wasn't comfortable with many of the Jellicles she didn't know, and the ones she did, were mainly gone.

Jenny ran over to Grizabella and grabbed Quaxo out of her arms, she hissed at her, "What the hell did you do to him?" she yelled.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Grizabella stated.

"Then what the hell has happened to him then, explain to me what happened..."

"I honestly don't know! I swear!"

"Jenny, calm down." Skimble assured her, putting a paw down on her shoulder, "Let her speak."

"I was doing a job, but trust me, I never meant for this! I didn't even expect to see the young one"

"But you were meant to see the others, your part of this?" Tugger asked confidently.

"No, how can you possibly say such a thing? I have been mislead, but, at heart I am a Jellicle, but unfortunately you can't see that. I have to go, or my life is as stake and yours..."

"What do you mean?" Plato made firm eye contact with her.

"I can't say... but if anything just tell Demeter, he is still alive, that's all. Tell her that."

"Who's he?" Alonzo asked.

"I can't say..."

A rat appeared at the entrance, as all the cats began to hiss at it.

It took no notice of them, "Your coming home with me love" he spoke dirtily, tying a long rope round her stomach, before harshly dragging Grizabella out.

**Demeter's POV:**

_Macavity gave me a sideways smile which I did not understand, "You deceived me; I gave you my mind blindly."_

"_Demeter, you try my patience. __**Make your choice."**_

I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore; I knew where my heart belonged. So why do I still feel a good reason to go with Macavity, there wasn't any!

I didn't know what I was doing, but the sense just came to me there and then.

I slowly began to approach Macavity, trying to savour each breath I had, I felt so sorry for him. But why should I sell my soul, to save his? After all he had done?

I came face to face with him, and stared into those humble eyes that he had, the yellow eyes I had once fell in love with.

"_Pitiful creatures of darkness... what kind of life have you known?" _I leaned in closer towards him, knowing that Munkustrap was fearing the worst.

"_God give me courage to show you... you are not alone...!" _I wrapped my arms around him, as we felt our lips press against each others, feeling the utter safeness and young love we once did before.

**The Junkyard:**

Rumplteaser emerged from the foliage, and began to creep into the Junkyard, faces turned urgently to her position, she knew she had to tell them what had happened, "I went as far as I dare go, n' he went down, that's all I know it is."

Old Deuteromony shrugged then nodded, knowing she had done her part.

As the cats began to finally head back into their nests for the night, Rumpleteaser sat on a log, day dreaming.

She heard Jenny and Jelly trying to nurse Quaxo from one of the empty nests they had unoccupied, she hoped he was okay.

"Hey Teaser."

Rumpleteaser nearly jumped out of her skin. But then let out a groan when her brother came into her view.

"What d'ya want?" she sighed, she hadn't forgave him after what had happened when they were little.

"Nuthin' just seein' 'ow you were"

"Well nun the better for seein' you..." she groaned sarcastically.

He jumped up and sat down next to her; she shrugged and turned away from him.

"Remember when we used to terrorise the apes?" he giggled, nudging her slightly on the shoulder.

"'Ow can I forget?" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, why don't we go out, no doubt your still the li'l minx you were." He smiled.

"Umm... o' roight then." She smiled, as they both jumped of the log, and scurried out into the night.

**Demeter's POV:**

Once I pulled away, I smiled at him weakly, gazing into his eyes.

But he didn't move, just stood still in bewilderment. He began to cry in an emotion I couldn't fit.

He suddenly let go of me, and ran away from me.

I immediately pranced towards Munkustrap and released the rope from his neck; I hugged him tight, knowing he was safe.

The song began to stop playing in my head, which relieved me so.

Macavity peered down at me and Munkustrap, still in tears, "Forget me, forget all of this... Leave me alone; forget all you've seen... Go now!"

The fence began to rise behind us, leaving us an easy exit, but I felt vulnerable, like I couldn't leave him.

"Go now, don't wait. Just take her and Go! Leave me now, leave the angel in hell to dwell, GO!"

Munkustrap took my paw as we headed out, running, trying not to look back. Was it all finally over?

Macavity cowered onto the floor, and began to rock slowly, _"You alone, can make my song take flight... It's over now, the MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!" _he lashed out with his claws and began break everything in his path.

_Unfortunately, neither Demeter nor Munkustrap had noticed, a small figure quivering behind some piles of material..._

**FINISHED! Okay, I think I only have two or three more chapters to go, as we are slowly heading to the end =(  
But even in these last few chapters, prepare from some major cliff hangers and twists =D Which I love!**

**I had alot of lyrics from several shows in this chapter, and some of my own, I hope it worked well, please tell me! **

**Please review, all it truly appreciated =) x**

**Thanks so much for reading,  
Emily =D **


	11. Complications x

**Heyyah Guys! Can I just say how thankful I am that you have reviewed, subscribed and favorited this fanfic.  
And what you have been saying, it is so meaningful.  
So this chapter, is dedicated to all of you! =D**

**Chapter 11: Complications x**

**Demeter's POV:**

Me and Munkustrap held eachother close as we paced home, in the coldness of the night. Not knowing what to say, I had just gone strait and kissed Macavity! Was he mad at me?

But was that what Rumpleteaser meant, by that I was apparently the only one who could relieve him? Is that what I just did?

My head was in a spin, and Munkustrap knew, as he kept on asking if I was okay.

I saw the Junkyard in the distance, but then caught sight with something else.

"Let go of my mother you cockroach!" I screamed, trying to prize Grizabella from the rat.

Munkustrap ran up to me, and tried to pull me back.

"Demmie, I wouldn't-"

I pounced onto the rat, and tried clawing at it.

"No, sweetie…" Grizabella said softly.

I turned to her, "Mother…" why should I stop attacking that rat, what was he doing to my mother anyway?

"I said no" she looked at me firmly.

I hesitated before slapping the rat once more, then getting up.

"Whats going on?" I asked quietly.

"I can't say." She replied in almost a whisper, as the rat dragged her out of sight.

My breath became tight, my sight became blurred.

"Demeter…? Demeter?" he pleaded, trying to support my back.

_Everything went black. _

**Third POV:**

"Can someone please help me?" Munkustrap shouted, running into the Junkyard as fast as he could, with the unconscious Demeter in his arms.

Alonzo burst out of his nest frantically, soon followed by everyone else.

"What on earth happened?" Jelly asked, as Munkustrap placed Demeter on the ground.

"A long story cut short, we got out, safe. But we saw Grizabella, she went nuts beating the hell out of this rat, then Grizabella told her to leave her, then when she and the rat had gone again, she just fainted!" He took her paw.

Jenny was examining Demeter when she heard that, "She knows about Grizabella?"

"She always has done."

"After all I did to keep it from her…" she laughed to herself, stroking Demeter's fur back.

Jelly peered upright, feeling Demeter's pulse. "It must be some sort of physiological trauma, it can't be anything else."

"Poor thing." Jenny sighed, "It must've all been too much for her."

"Will she be okay?" Munkustrap asked, looking down at her sympathetically.

"I think so, look, she's sleeping, let's just leave her rest eh?"

"I'll take her inside." He smiled weakly.

"Munkustrap? Are you alright? I can't help but notice you're covered in scratches and bruises yourself."

"I'll be fine." He nodded his head then carried Demeter back into their nest, ignoring the pain he was in from Macavity's beating.

He gently placed her down on their sleeping surface, kissed her head, then sat on the edge.

Jemima slowly emerged from the shadows, seeming troubled, "Whats wrong with mother?" she whispered.

Munkustrap shook his head, smiling at her warmly as he could, "She's sleeping sweetie."

He gently picked her up in his arms and sat her down on his lap, she brushed up against him.

"Is Macavity dead?" she asked softly, gazing into her father's eyes.

He shook his head slightly, stroking her fur, "No sweetie, why?" he thought for a moment, "Wait, did you find your way home yourself?" he asked quietly.

"No, an angel cat came to me, and took me home. She saved Victoria's brother, before the rat took her away..."

"Oh Jemmie" he chuckled slightly, "Don't tell anyone this, but that Queen, is your grandmother."

"Why doesn't anyone like her though?"

"It's complicated, you'll understand in time." He smiled at her weekly.

Slowly she began to whimper, which became a soft cry, not knowing why, Munkustrap cradled her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

After several minutes he realized she was fast asleep, she, feeling comfortable in his presence.

Munkustrap couldn't believe it; this was the first time, when he genuinely felt like a father. He smiled at his daughter who was sleeping soundlessly, with a new feeling of love and responsibility for her; but he knew that it was going to be extremely hard. She had been deprived of everything for nearly all her life, and it was his job to introduce her to everything new.

**The Next Morning:**

"Quaxo!" Victoria yelped happily, throwing her arms around her now conscious brother.

"What happened?" he asked sleepily.

"Don't you remember?"

"No." he replied bluntly, then he began to cough, a cough that became more vigorous, he leaned over the surface, as drops of blood came from his moulth.

"Quaxo, Quaxo? What's wrong?" she pleaded.

He continued to cough, until Jenny burst in, carrying a damp cloth. She gently put his head back, gently dabbing the cloth on his forehead, "Now you relax eh?" she smiled soothingly at him.

He just looked around in a daze. "W-what's going on?"

"I'm not sure love, you should know that. But in terms of injury, your tail has been fully snapped, I think around 3 inches has completely gone, we've stemmed the wound, but I don't think you'll be able to move with it for some time. "

"By beautiful tail…." He sighed.

"Also, several minor bruises and wounds, a rib has been cracked awquardly, which shows the coughing up blood, but it could've been so much worse. And a major blow to the head."

"Is that all?" he chocked sarcastically.

"I think so love." Jenny giggled aswell, still dabbing the cloth on his forehead.

"Quaxo, what happened to you in the woods?" Victoria asked softly.

He looked up in confusion, "I honestly cannot remember…" he groaned.

"Do you remember what we saw?"

He thought for a moment, "No. What did we see?"

Victoria seemed let down; she had been refusing to tell anyone what we saw and she thought Quaxo would be the only one she could talk about it too. She kissed his paw, before trotting out slowly, her head hanging down.

"What did I do?" Misto asked Jenny, confused.

**Demeter's POV:**

A pain surged through me, as I awoke; my head seemed to weigh a ton. Wait, what on earth? I was in the forest… why was I in here? I thought as I rolled over, trying to awaken my body.

"Demeter, daling?" I heard a familiar voice call softly from above me.

I shrugged, realizing how tired I was.

Then I remembered the events of last night, that, long, long night.

I tried to sit up, but then fell back as I felt in a daze.

I felt a warm paw catch my head, and lay me back down more slowly.

I managed to open an eye, as I saw a blurred version of the nest around me.

I chocked slightly, as I saw Munkustrap looking down at me, smiling warmly.

"What happened?" I groaned, looking up at him.

"Jenny says it was some sort or trauma, but your home now, your safe, with me, and Jemima is back, and so is Quaxo."

I slowly pushed myself upright, ignoring the head rush.

I placed my paw onto his; he leant in and kissed me softly.

"I'm so glad you're safe." I whispered, brushing up against him.

"Thanks for choosing me." He whispered back.

"I never would leave you… I promise" I smiled at him.

He kissed me sensually again, for the first time in such a long time, I felt safe.

"I love you Demeter" he smiled, brushing fur behind my ears.

"Love you to."

I slowly exited the nest with Munkustrap's arm wrapped carefully round my waist.

Jemima saw me, and ran over, grinning ear to ear, she flung her arms around me, "Mother!" she yelped, clinging on to my fur tightly.

"I'm okay sweetie."

"Mother, oh I missed you so."

"It's okay love, I'm home now." I smiled at her warmly.

"Jemmie!" Pounchival called, Beckoning her over, he was covered mud, but was grinning at her playfully.

"Were playing tag!" she smiled at me sweetly.

"Go on then!"

She nodded enthusiastically, before running off to the other kittens.

"She's fitting in perfectly." I looked up at Munkustrap happily.

"She is isn't she…" he giggled.

Then I noticed Bombalurina, sat on the TSE 1, seeming fed up, and scared, it wasn't like her.

"Munkustrap, what's up with Bombie?" I asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to ourselves.

"I don't know, but she and Tugger have been quiet since last night, god knows why."

"May I?"

"Course." He gently let go of me, letting me approach her.

"Hey Bombie." I smiled, joining her on the TSE 1.

"Hey…" she replied weakly.

"Whats wrong? Please don't say its Tugger…"

She shuddered.

"You can tell me, come on what is it?" I looked at her sympathetically as her eyes seemed fixated on the ground.

"I'm scared." She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Why?"

I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I edged forward and tried placing an arm round her, but she shrugged.

"Can we go in private please?" she asked, still looking towards the ground.

We both jumped of the tire, and headed behind a group of boxes.

There and then, she burst into tears, and fell into my arms, I tried to comfort her, still feeling light headed myself.

"Bombie tell me, please."

She gulped several times, drying the tears from his eyes, "Well, you know the spirit?" she whispered.

I nodded wearily, trying to not let the memory infiltrate me.

"Umm… it's umm… inside me…." She burst into more tears.

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"You don't get it Demmie."

"Get what?"

"It's not me its took over though."

"I don't understand…"

"Its took over my… my-"

My hand clasped over my moulth, she couldn't be? "Are you-?"

She nodded wearily, before collapsing into my arms again.

"How can you know? It's way too early."

"The spirit told me…." She grieved.

"I believe you… Wait, does Tugger know?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been with him, I can't face everyone, and I just can't!"

_A few streets away, Macavity could hear them loud and clear, he didn't like the sound of this, he didn't like the sound of this at all... _

**Around two months later:**

I sat with Jenny at the other side of the Junkyard, watching Tugger stroll back and forth outside his nest, as Jelly attended to Bombalurina inside.

Jenny giggled slightly; "I don't know how you did it on your own hon." She smiled.

"Neither do I" We laughed to ourselves, after the past events that had taken place, Macavity hadn't shown his face, and I hadn't sensed him near us for a while either. So the mood in the Junkyard had lifted, as we felt it was the end at long last. But as I knew about the fate that had befallen Bomba's new ones that were due any moment, I couldn't help but fear Bomba's insecurity, and I knew Tugger was feeling the same.

Munkustrap trotted down to us, "Wait, where are all the young ones?" he asked, looking out for them.

"Skimbles has taken them out, come on, Queen giving birth in there; I doubt it's going to be healthy for them." Jenny laughed.

"God, can you imagine!" Munkustrap laughed as well.

I fell quiet, as I thought about what Bomba had told me about the spirit those few months ago.

"Demz, are you okay?" Munkustrap asked me quietly, Jenny's brow lowered, as she saw my insecurity aswell.

I shrugged, putting on a fake smile, "Course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"No it's just that… doesn't matter." Jenny smiled, rubbing my shoulder.

A piercing scream was heard from Bombalurina's nest, Tugger turned to us; _what the hell! _He mouthed, gesturing towards the nest.

"It's called childbirth Tugger!" I teased. Me and Munkustrap shared a giggle while Tugger shuddered dramatically.

Tugger turned in bewilderment as Jelly stuck her head through the entrance, she beckoned him in with her paw, smiling.

"Is she?"

Jelly nodded, smiling enthusiastically towards him.

He was about to go in, but before, he turned to us, and started a goofy celebration dance.

I bit my bottom lip to restrain my amusement.

Tugger threw his arms around, in a dance which appeared to be a mix of street dance and ballet, doing several 'kerching' movements with his arms.

He did a huge jump in the air, before running inside the nest.

Munkustrap, snorted, then burst into hysterics, "Well that's one way to get it out of your system!" he joked.

A sense surged through my body, as I stopped laughing, my emotion dropped. _"Macavity's on his way." _I chocked, as I fell cold.

**Tugger and Bomba's nest:**

Bomba looked up wearily as Tugger burst in through the entrance.

Jelly blew a kiss towards her niece Bomba, before stepping out, leaving them alone.

His smile of hyperness soon wore off, as he saw Bomba lying down on their sleeping surface, cradling a small figure in her arms. He gazed at her lovingly, knowing at long last, this is where he belonged.

"Hey." He whispered softly, carefully sitting next to her.

He gasped silently as; his eyes fell upon a little Queen. She was mainly black with red splodges occasionally appearing on her, in the style of a slight leopard print, her head had a stripe of white down one side of her forehead, with what seemed to be a slight mane, with a ginger/red tinge to it, she had a white chest which showed her deepness in a subtle way. In the light she seemed to glow a slight lustful purple, which was impossible, but when lit by the light of the moon, anything could happen.

"So?" Bomba asked softly, seeing his expression of bewilderment.

He shook his head slightly, realizing he was trembling, "I… I… wow." He sighed.

"I can't believe it, the Rum Tum Tugger, is speechless." Bomba chuckled quietly, in a tired tone.

He chuckled as well, "Yeah, well, I guess I am." He smiled at her, "You okay?"

"Tired…"

"Can't say I blame you." He smiled, "Is it really as painful as they say?"

She nodded. Tugger shuddered dramatically again.

"Do you think the *amem* spirit has got her?" he whispered, stroking her head.

"I don't know, but I can't feel it anymore." She spoke fearfully,

"I'm sure it'll be fine"

They fell silent for a few moments, staring at their daughter with love and amazement in their eyes.

"Tugger, do you still want an answer?" Bombalurina asked, gazing into the eyes of the cat she could now feel close too.

"Yes, why, do you have one?"

"I do." She gave him a sideways smile.

"So, what is it?"

"I do."

"Sorry?"

"I do."

"I don't understand."

She eased her head, over and kissed him very lightly, as she was aching all over, "I, do" she whispered.

His face grew into a content smile, "You won't regret that." He giggled, leaning in and kissing her again.

**The Junkyard:**

_Munkustrap, snorted, then burst into hysterics, "Well that's one way to get it out of your system!" he joked._

_A sense surged through my body, as I stopped laughing, my emotion dropped. "Macavity's on his way." I chocked, as I fell cold._

Munkustrap looked at me suddenly. His face expression dropped, he immediately took my paws, and gazed into my fearful eyes.

"Demmie, what do you mean?" Jenny asked, smoothly going to my other side.

"He's running, and scared. I don't know why, he's coming now…"

"How far of? Least now we can be prepared?"

"I-I- don't know…"

He cleared his throat trying to keep in his fear, "Right, okay." He kissed my head, getting upright.

Jenny rose, rubbing my shoulder, "Well, I'll go to the kittens."

_"No! MACAVITY NO!"_ Came a deathly scream from inside Tugger and Bomba's nest.

Munkustrap started running towards the nest a full speed.

I franticly began to fumble around the Junkyard, calling into everyone's nest, "Get out now!" I yelled, "It's Macavity, everyone!"

Alerted faces emerged from their nests, confused.

We all began to prance towards the nest, hissing and growling in an attempt to scare Macavity in case he came out.

I gasped as he ran out urgently, carrying a little Queen in his arms.

Tugger and Munkustrap soon followed, as wailing was heard inside the nest from Bomba, Tugger was wounded on his back, as a scratch went all the way down his back, but he didn't seem bothered.

He leapt towards Macavity, and hissed trying to prize the small Queen from his grasp.

Macavity laughed in amusement, because he towered over everyone else, and Tugger could barely reach.

"LET HER GO!" he screamed.

"Why should I?" Macavity growled.

Tugger's leg swung forward, and kicked Macavity in the groin. He yelped in agony.

He threw himself at Tugger and head butted him, Tugger fell onto the ground unconscious, bashing his head on the TSE 1.

Ignoring the obvious Jelly ran over to attend him.

We formed a circle around him, leaving him no possible escape routes. He kept rotating, trying to intimidate us, trying to make us dizzy.

He suddenly stopped, and looked over at me in dis-belief.

"Sorry." He hissed.

Macavity stood forward and passed me a note, I hesitantly, looked down and read it, as he slipped back into the centre of the other Jellicles, the note read:  
_I am taking this young kit to perform an exorcism on her, as the spirit that turned me into this monster has took over this young one. I cannot promise anything, except one way I will return her, dead or alive, no matter how long it takes. If anything, it's what you and the others deserve, as I know I have lost my place. Macavity._

"Don't do this…"

"Hey, I'm doing a good deed here, believe me…."

A flame came from beneath him, as he fell into the ground, carrying the newly born Queen, but there wasn't a hole or anything in the earth.

To our shock, Skimble suddenly entered, covered in masses of blood all over his body. He stumbled in slowly, before looking up at us in a daze, "I turn away… for one minute, and there they go, vanished." He tumbled over to the floor, what did he mean? Where were the kittens?

Jenny cried out, running to his side, as I followed, "I can't breathe…" he chocked softly, barely opening his eyes.

"No, course you can… Skimbles, stay with me…" Jenny pleaded, looking down at her mate with tears streaming down her face. "Please, Skimbles, dear, please, were all here… don't go… stay with me, with us, please"

"Don't leave me, please, father." I cried softly.

_The sky began to dim, as everything fell dark, the blackest of them all; the air became stale, as dust filled us. The safety and security going as the ground was colder then they realized they weren't where they were before. _

"Hello?" I called, scared in the darkness that had over took me, scared that I was back underground, after the short amount of time I had been in the Junkyard.

_No answer._

"Is anyone out there?"I called again, this time more agitated.

"Can anyone hear me?"

"_Demeter…" _A soft voice chocked from beneath me.

I reached out with my paw, and felt beneath me, "Father." I whispered,"I'm here"

"_Sweetie, where are- where are we?"_ Skimbles coughed, slightly.

In no control of my emotions, I began to cry.

**Location: Unknown.**

Tugger raised his head, to see nothing but darkness.

_Ohh GOD! I AM EITHER DEAD OR BLIND! Okay, if anything I can't be blind ever, I am NOT going to let some over Jellicle groom me. And TWO, Dead? Eew…. _(Note: Tugger just did another dramatic shudder). No, come on man, you are THE Rum Tum Tugger! Wait… where's Bomba?"

"Hello, anyone? Bombie?"

_No answer._

_How dare that scum take my daughter? For once I felt… at home, and now this is how I get repaid, Bombie probably won't even look me in the eye now. After all I've done for her… _

**Location: Unknown:**

Jenny lifted her head upright, only to see nothing but darkness before her.

"No, Skimbles, where are you?" She called, with tears streaming down her face.

_No answer._

**Location: Unknown:**

Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks, looking around in bewilderment.

"Demeter?" he called. "No, not again… no" he sighed, collapsing onto the floor, unknowingly, Alonzo ran over hearing Munkustrap's voice and tried to revive him.

**Location: Unknown:**

"_Crap!_" Rumpleteaser cursed, straightening herself upright, "Where the 'ell am I?" she asked herself, she hadn't seen this before.

"Oi! Rumples, is that you?" came a close voice.

"Mungojerrie?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Ya it is."

"Thank god it's you, I 'av no idea where I am." she sighed with relief.

**The Junkyard:**

Several hours had past, and there was no sound coming from outside. Bombalurina, who was still aching all over, and in shock, wearily stepped outside.

Her moulth dropped slightly, as no one was longer in the Junkyard. She began to panic, searching for anyone, she could barely sense there scents anymore. They had all gone, Bombalurina fell to the floor in tears, and this night couldn't get any worse…

**Location unknown: **

"_Sweetie, where are- where are we?" Skimbles coughed, slightly._

_In no control of my emotions, I began to cry._

I looked down at him, but seeing nothing but the density of the darkness. I could feel him looking up at me, in pain, but I not knowing why, just placed an arm round him and put all the strength I had into helping him.

"Demmie…" he chocked softly, as I felt him trembling.

"Yes father?" After all of this, the least I could do was call him father, even though he wasn't technically.

"I am at the end… I don't have long left to live..."

**Oooo! Cliffy alert, I didn't really bother explaining anything that much in the chapter, I'll leave you very puzzled onto what's going on, and why it's going on, and what is in store! Mwa ha ha ha ha!  
Right either the next chapter will be long, or very short. Cause it might be the last chapter =(**

**Or not… I haven't seen decided yet ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Please REVIEW! **

**Emily =) xxxx**


	12. The Final Dance x

**HERE WE ARE FOLKS! Chapter 12!  
THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER DUN DUN DUHH!  
Chapter 12: Demeter's Choice:**

**The Junkyard:**

**

* * *

**

Bombalurina, stayed curled up on the TSE 1, shattered from the night before, but she couldn't sleep. Everyone had vanished.

She cried silently wondering what Macavity would do to her daughter, and over the safety. She couldn't be alone.

"H-hello?" came a little discreet call from one of the nests.

Bomba raised her head, alert, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"I'm in here…" came a discreet whisper.

Bomba followed the sound, and entered one of the unused nests, she sighed with relief when she saw the wounded Quaxo looking up at her.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Everyone's gone!"

"Victoria aswell?" he asked fearfully.

She nodded weakly, as he began to show his genuine insecurity.

"**BANG!"**

Quaxo yelped.

"What the hell was that?" Bomba meowed.

"How should I know?" Quaxo hissed.

"Wait here…" she whispered, stroking his head. She poked her head from the entrance.

"Growltiger, I wish you would stop dragging me about on these weird missions of yours." The white Persian stated, as a red tabby with one eye and tatted fur helped her of the TSE 1.

Bombalurina growled under her breath, unable to let herself believe that she was related to Growltiger, the tom that cared about some white Persian more than her.

"Hey, it's not my fault okay, we need to alert the others…" he stopped dead in his tracks, as he realized no one was there.

"I guess there out…" she mewed seductively reaching his side.

"Griddlebone honestly, a Jellicle would have at least three cats at the Junkyard at a time." He growled, agitated.

"Well, it's not like I know is it?" she gruffed (if that is a word lol).

Bomba flinched and turned back into the nest, "It's Griddlebone and Growltiger!" she hissed quietly.

Quaxo pulled a confused expression, "Who are they?" he whispered discreetly.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes, "How can I forget." She mused, "Let's just say that my dad is home with that Persian all right?" she told Quaxo wistfully.

Quaxo hesitated before nodding, knowing that Bombalurina wasn't approving of their visitors.

**Location: Unknown:**

Cassandra had been wandering around in the dark for a while now, trying to allocate her senses so she could find a way out, or suppress a vision that would let her see in this dark.

She tripped over a bump in the ground, and groaned as her tail cracked.

"Who's there?" A scared voice called from the distance.

"Cassandra, who is this?"

"Oh thank god, it's me, Plato!"

Cassandra ignoring the pain of her tail got up and ran in the pitch black towards the voice, she sighed of relief, when she felt his paw touch hers.

"Cassie, if we die here, I have to tell you something."

"Anything."

"I love you…" they fell into each other's arms, holding eachother close.

"But…" she paused, "I'm with Alonzo, you know that." She whispered.

"I just had to tell you…" he sighed, seeming slightly embarrassed.

To their surprise, the place they were in began to get lighter, more visible.

Plato gasped.

A total of 13 doors surrounded them now in a tight circle, on a dusty wall, it wrote, _"One of these doors will set you free, any other contains something that will kill you instantly. If all the tribe doesn't choose the same door, you will all perish. And I shall live, with my beloved daughter, Jemima."_

**Location: Unknown: Demeter's POV:**

_"Yes father?" After all of this, the least I could do was call him father, even though he wasn't technically._

_"I am at the end… I don't have long left to live..."_

"Don't say that, we'll get out of here somehow." I told him, trying to be positive as I could.

"No, you can't, I want you to leave me here. Why should you die for my sake?"

"I am not leaving you. You're the closest thing I have to family now..."

"You have to go Demmie."

"Not without you..." I pleaded.

"Please, I am no use anymore, leave me and go..."

"No."

"**BANG!" **

"No!" I shrieked. I began to fumble about on the ground, but where Skimble was now, was just dank, stale air.

"Father? Father? Anyone?" I called, trying to remain as calm as I could, even though my head was swimming.

A claw placed itself down on my shoulder, "Demeter, can you come with me?" the familiar deep voice hit me, but I was to startle to move.

"Why should I?" I chocked quietly, trying to stem the tears falling from my eyes.

"I guess you don't have a choice, _daling."_

"What have you done with Skimbles, Macavity?" I asked frustrated, trying to shrug him off my shoulder, I was not in the mood, to react like he wanted. I wasn't in the mood.

I heard him laugh briskly behind me, his breath, on the back of my neck, "I might just tell you if you follow me, anyway, if you don't you will regret it, we have things to sort out Demeter." He growled firmly, as his grip tightened on my shoulder.

I nodded weakly, knowing if anything, he would get me out of this place hopefully, out of the dark, not realising the figure that had just took Skimbles place.

**The Junkyard: **

Bombalurina sat friskily next to Quaxo, trying to avoid his tail as she did so, "What would they be doing there?" she hissed quietly.

"How am I supposed to know?"

She hit her leg slightly, "Right, that's it, I'm going out" Bomba pouted, forcing herself upright.

She walked out of the nest and glared at the Junkyard's visitors, before Mistofelees could stop her.

"Hey hon" Growltiger smiled fakly, trying to put an arm round her, she shrugged him off.

"What are you doing here?" she growled agitated.

Griddlebone eased herself upwards, her arm wrapping around Growltiger's, "No, the question is where are the others, surely you're not the only one here now?" she looked around as she spoke, her eyebrows slightly raising, as she made a move close to Growltiger.

"Course not." Bombalurina pouted.

"So where's everyone else?" Growltiger asked his daughter.

"Gone..."

"What do you mean?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Cause, alright, y'see on the barge, we get told these things, cause Maccy came up in the past months or so for business, n' not knowing I am a Jellicle. He says that 'e needed somthin' to do with you, his daughter, Jemilia or somethin' that could kill ya. So much to everyone's dismay on the barge, me n' Griddle came down to warn you. Are we too late?"

"I guess so." She turned away from him, trying to fight back tears now knowing they hadn't come to cause havoc like she had assumed.

Growltiger shrugged his shoulders, trying to change the subject, "So what's new with you then?" he asked, looking around awkwardly with his one eye.

_(That was the wrong thing to be asking =P) _

Griddlebone just raised her eyebrows slightly again, her long tail twitching, "What happened to the others? Come on hon, you can tell me." Griddlebone threw her a motherly glance, this made Bombalurina feel sick inside and out, knowing that she hadn't forgave her for breaking up her own parents when she was only a kitten.

"Why should I tell you?" Bomba hissed quietly.

"Because... I care."

"I highly doubt that." She spoke defensively, Griddlebone seemed taken aback.

"Hey, hey, Hey! Don't you go talking to Griddlebone like that; she is trying to be nice to you!" Growltiger glared at his daughter.

"Look." Bombalurina growled quietly, but with frustration in her tone, "Do you think it's easy for me, do you? To see your arm wrapped around Griddlebone like that? How you tore up our family don't you think that hurts me at all?"

Griddlebone and Growltiger looked at eachother now feeling guilt.

"And to think that I was so close to starting my own family... but I guess it doesn't work out for me at all in life does it? You know a few hours ago, you became a granddad."

Growltiger's breaths became uneven, as he stared at Bombalurina in disbelief, wishing he'd paid her more attention to her.

"But I guess, you were too late, because she is gone, along with my mate, and everyone else, I don't know what's going on? If they are safe... and what in god's name am I going to do with myself if they don't come back." She began to sniffle her nose, and whimper, knowing this was getting to her.

To Bombalurina's surprise, Growltiger stepped forward slowly, seeming emotional himself, (which she had never seen before) he stepped forward, and gently placed his paws round her. Bomba couldn't keep it in, and she burst into tears in his arms.

"It's okay... it's okay..." he hushed her.

Griddlebone looked at them lovingly, course, even though people doubted it, she loved Growltiger, and if he loved his daughter, she wouldn't hold him back.

"What's going on out there?" Mistofelees called softly.

Bombalurina slowly let go of her father, and looked towards the nest.

"Who's that?" Griddlebone asked.

"Come here." She told them, entering the nest.

**Location: Unknown:**

Plato looked down at Cassandra, as she was pulling the same confused expression as he, "I don't get the sign." He admitted.

"Neither do I, and that's not the worst part." She mused deeply.

"Well then what is?"

She peered up at him, "I can't read your mind anymore." Her deep hypnotizing tone no longer entranced Plato.

"That can't be…" Plato stroked the back of her head softly.

"Cassie, what door shall we enter?" he asked.

"I don't know… I'm hopeless without my ability, I can't… I don't know."

"Well then, I guess were stuck." He sighed.

"No." she shook her head, "They're must be another way around this… there must be…" she mewed, beginning to look around every nook and cranny.

**Location: Unknown:**

"Munkustrap, wake up! Please?" Alonzo continuously shook Munkustrap, least he thought it was him anyway, and in the darkness he could only presume things.

_He began to hear footsteps in the distance, blended voices._

Alonzo suddenly stopped shaking Munkustrap and began to listen intently.

"_Damn it!"_ came a distance voice.

"_The boss is going to murder us alive thanks to you, dumb ass!"_

_A hard scratch was heard, "He said not to us not to start the exorcism until he was there, idiot!" a voice hissed._

"_Well, it's not my fault. Okay, I was trying to impress 'im cause he's still pretty, p***** off with me since that Demeter beat the hell out of me."_

Alonzo growled under his breath, it was the rats.

"_Yeah, but you didn't 'av to go n' kill that bleeding' kit!" One stated._

"_Hey… hey, hey! It was an accident!" _

"_Well now you are going to be on his blocker you know."_

"_Yeah I gathered man, no need to freakin' rub it my face alright?" the rat growled agitated. _

"_Where are we anyway?"_

"_Somewhere in Oxford I think… and…"_

The voices slowly drifted away as Alonzo remained confused, but his attention was moved as he felt Munkustrap moving beneath him.

"Munku, are you awake?"

"It's not Munku…" A voice chocked, as Alonzo began to feel a blood like liquid trail onto his paws.

"Who is it then?"

"S-Skimble, where did Demeter go?"

**Demeter's POV:**

Macavity kept a firm grip on my shoulder as he lead my in some beknowest direction. But luckily for me, I could see lights up ahead.

"Keep walking." He instructed.

Even though it was the last thing I wanted, I followed him, wanting some answers if anything.

In the next couple of minutes, I realized where I was, Macavity's artistic domain, where he had took me before. As I saw everything exactly like it was, the memory's tried to come back to me, which made me feel light headed.

"Right were here." He said, now adding pressure on my shoulder to get me to sit down.

"Why do you need me Macavity?" I asked, trying to sound stronger than I was.

"It's not you I want." He pouted, moving some things around.

I looked up at him confused, "What is it then?"

"My daughter, that's what I want Demmie."

"She's not your daughter." I pouted, still watching him moving objects around for an unknown reason.

"In any case, I have a little choice for you." He spoke calmly, making me feel even more insecure, as I was used to him being so… even though I hated thinking it… violent.

"Demeter, come here." He instructed.

I got up un-willingly and walked round the corner where he was. _My moulth dropped._

Screens towered above my head, so many I couldn't count. It looked like things the humans used, the talking images, except on them was the tribe, all spilt up, it was all dark surrounding the cats on the screens. Only one of them had lights up, that was Plato and Cassandra, surrounded by thirteen doors.

"W-what's going on?" I stammered.

He began to explain his plan and reasons of this to me; I listened intently, even though hardly any of this made sense.

**Location: Unknown.**

"_Munku, are you awake?"_

"_It's not Munku…" A voice chocked, as Alonzo began to feel a blood like liquid trail onto his paws._

"_Who is it then?"_

"_S-Skimble, where did Demeter go?"_

Alonzo paused for a moment, "I haven't seen her, and I swear to god Munku was here… I heard him…." His voice trailed off.

"Is this Alonzo?" Skimble coughed in his Northern accent.

"Yes it is Skimble, I'm here, don't worry." Even though they couldn't see eachother, they could feel each other's facial expressions. "Skimble, if you can, and please, try; tell me what happened, when you were watching the kits."

"Well…"

_**Earlier: Just outside the Junkyard:**_

"Grandpa Skimble, why are you taking us out?" Jemima asked her grandfather as she walked by his side, the other kits following close behind, taunting and teasing eachother.

"Yeah, why?" Electra pouted, meeting his other side.

"Yeah, cause I want to be the first to see Bombie's kit!" Victoria giggled running after then.

"Well… I think Tugger's already got that job." Skimble chuckled.

"Ahaaa, damn. Why does Tugger have to have a kit with her! They're not even mates; they both should be punished shouldn't they?" Etcetera asked.

Skimble thought for a moment, "Oh, I remember, cause of this thing, which we don't know part from them and Deuteromony; no matter how wee or big it is. For the first time ever, he let them of, which is not like him. I can only presume this string attached must be somewhat serious." He shrugged.

"Ooohh creepy!" Pounchival joked making a zombie arm gesture, making Victoria and Plato giggle; while Tumble rolled his eyes.

Jemima thought for a moment, "Wait, is that why they didn't tell anyone that she was expecting for like a month?" she asked sweetly.

"Coming to think of it, probably it is the reason" Skimble smiled, ruffling his granddaughter's hair.

The group of cats soon reached an abandoned human park, with rusted tunnels, ropes, swings that only creaked, slides that were no longer slippy; to a human this'd be disgusting, but to a cat, it was a playground from heaven.

"YAY! Skimble, can we go and play?" Pounchival asked enthusiastically.

"Why else would've I bought you here?" he grinned, as the kittens without hesitation ran towards the apparatus.

He watched them playing together for a few minutes until he heard something very odd.

A strained old, but heavenly singing voice was heard quietly from the foliage behind him, he turned in confusion and listened, _"Memory… all alone in the moonlight… let your memory lead you; open up enter in. If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is, then a new day will begin…" Skimble _was over taken by the female's voice, such a pure London accent, he swore he had heard the voice before but wouldn't let himself believe it.

"Hello?" he called.

A rustling came from the bushes, as his eyes set on a golden striped tabby with hazel/green eyes; no, he thought to himself, it couldn't be.

In the bushes, he could see his first mate; Mungo and Rumples mother. The whole reason he had found the Junkyard, and left Scotland was her. The reason there children had turned to stealing, was her. He remembered her falling ill, resulting in him and the younger kits moving to London, to search for medical help. This is where all the gaff with Rumpleteaser had began, as she was 'inherited' by Macavity who promised to help.

"Cheroise?" he chocked softly in dis-belief; remembering the cold winter night where she took her last breath in his arms. He had never got over it, how she could be there after all the years?

She lifted her head, "Skimbles?" she called.

Something pounded on the back of Skimbles's skull, and he fell to the floor, screaming in agony, his ears pressing flatly on his head.

He turned his head the best he could round, only to see all the kittens had vanished, as strange scents filled the air, all he could really see was the rusted swing swaying back and forth.

He peered upright in agony, to see a black figure standing over him, carrying a metal object.

"Cheroise?" the figure called, "Come over here and see your mate." The figure taunted.

He saw her being dragged over with a chain round her neck, as she whimpered softly.

The figure handed her the metal object, "Now, strike him!" The cat instructed in a hoarse but strong voice.

Cheroise turned in bafflement towards the figure, "No! I'll do anything just don't hurt him!" she pleaded tearfully.

"Do it, now! Or the boss'll be hearing of this!" he hissed sternly.

Hesitantly, she bought the metal object over her head, her face with tear stains of distraught covering her, "So sorry, my love…" she cried, bringing the metal object forcefully down on his stomach.

Skimble winced.

"Again." The figure demanded.

"Isn't he hurt enough already? I mean-"

"NOW!" he growled forcefully, "And keeps doing it till I say stop!"

The distraught Cheroise kept on doing so hesitantly. Feeling all her world tumble around her as the tom she loved was practically dying in front of her.

After around half an hour's beating, the figure stopped Cheroise, in mid swing, and she dropped the item on his paw.

"Argh!" he yelped.

The figure slapped her across the face, "Stupid bitch!" The figure yelled as she cowered back.

"I'm so sorry!" she pleaded.

"Let's just see what the boss thinks of this then, why we don't?" he smirked.

"Please, no…" she whimpered.

The tom wrapped his paw on her chain, and dragged her out of the view of the battered Skimbles.

Skimbles groaned, dragging himself softly across the ground using all his energy, he could barely see, and kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He could feel his awareness slipping away as he relapsed each breath he took. He began to drag himself towards the Junkyard; confused onto what had happened to the kits, how Cheroise was still living? Or was it all a big trick to get in his emotions?

**Flash-forward: Location: Unknown:**

"And that's when I came back to the Junkyard." Skimbles chocked.

"You poor, poor thing…" Alonzo sighed.

_Slowly their surroundings became visible and they saw thirteen doors._

"Oh my god! What's this?" Alonzo wondered out loud, as Skimbles's eyes looked around the location in a daze.

But unknowingly to Skimble, it wasn't the doors he was looking at.

"Hello?" Alonzo called softly, eyeing a curled up ball on the ground.

There was a Queen with tatted fur curled up, quivering.

She slowly lifted her head, and gave the Alonzo a scared smile with her hazel and green eyes.

"What's your name?" Alonzo asked quietly.

He glanced below to Skimble who was just in conscious but wasn't reacting to what was going on.

"Cheroise…" the Queen sighed.

"Skimbles's Cheroise?" he asked softly.

She nodded weakly.

Ignoring what he had just heard, he continued to speak her kindly, "Do you know a way out?"

She shook her head fearfully.

"Okay, well then. I guess, could you help me find a way out please? I am from the Jellicle Junkyard, if you help get us back, I'm sure you can be accepted in." he smiled at her best he could, "I know you don't want to be here."

She looked up at him, tears dwelling in her eyes, "You could set me free?" she asked in disbelief.

Alonzo nodded, but then thought for a moment though, "But you need to know, Skimbles does have another mate now."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I know. He thought I was dead, I'm just glad he has found someone…" she sighed.

"Do you still love him?"

"Course I do, and don't get me wrong, I was ill. But when Macavity told me to come with him within a matter of weeks or he would kill our kits, I had to do what I did."

"I understand, I know what Macavity is like, trust me; and I know he is behind bringing us here. I only hope Cassie is okay…" he looked towards the ground.

"Is she your mate?" Cheroise asked.

"She's my world."

**Demeter's POV: **

"_W-what's going on?" I stammered._

_He began to explain his plan and reasons of this to me; I listened intently, even though hardly any of this made sense._

I paused and stopped Macavity in a mid sentence, "You-you monster! So you can just kill them if they go through the wrong door? Even for you, that's just sick!" I stated in disgust.

"No, Demeter, you don't get it…" he snarled.

"What is it then?" I hissed

"They can choose whichever door they want, it won't do anything, it is you, who has to make the choice."

This shocked me, what did he mean? "What choice?" I asked, still trying to be stronger than I actually was, trying to hide my trembling.

"Well, it's all down to you; everything that has happened to do with me and the Junkyard, so I thought it might as well be you, who chose this for me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared.

"Well Demeter." He began, "You see, me and my daughter Jemima."

"_She's not yours." _I growled under my breath.

"Well, I want her to join me; and you aswell." He based his teeth slightly, making me quiver. "So, it's your decision; you can kill all the stupid Jellicles of this world, and save your daughter" He paused, "And your lover, but you will have to stay with me; and let's be clear that your relationship with Munku will be over; I don't want you even near him. But I will spare his life if nessacary"

"You can't do that…" I whispered, trying to stop my whimpering because that only resulted in him smirking.

"Or, you can save the Jellicles, but sacrifice yourself, and the ones you love the most. One of them being myself." He snarled. "Your choice."

My mind froze, _"So either way I choose, I cannot win." _I began to sing softly as the music became clear in my head once more, encapsulated in song.

"_You've passed the point of no return…." _ Macavity suddenly lunged forward, baring his teeth, forcing me down onto the ground.

"Please, Macavity… please!" I begged, as he began to kiss my neck ferociously.

"Why so scared Demeter? I'm just passing the time while you make up your mind, and if you don't there will be consequences." He grinned, clawing on my body, as blood began to disperse from my skin.

"No, it hurts, please!" I insisted, trying to push him of me.

"Shut up! Now you be quiet and make your mind, while I do the work." He twisted his head sideways, grinning at me hornily as he did so.

"Please…." I whispered.

"Do as I say, Demeter, shut up…" he hissed. I did as he said unwillingly, as he began to caress me again, it didn't feel right- but I couldn't escape, all I could do was suffer in silence, there must be another way around this. I thought.

**The Junkyard:**

Bombalurina entered the nest, soon followed by Griddlebone and Growltiger.

Mistofelees looked up at the three, as Bombalurina approached him, gently stroking his head, "This is Quaxo Mistofelees, son of Bryony, and, Macavity" she shrugged.

"Nice to meet you." Growltiger smiled confidently.

Quaxo looked up at Bomba in admiration, "Look! I think I may know where they all are!" he stated, clasping his paws together.

Bomba's eyes lit up, "Really? Where?" she asked.

"Listen…" Quaxo gestured towards the ground.

The cats all went silent, and sure enough, they could hear the muffled voices coming from down below, regordnisable voices.

"There underneath us!" Bomba stated in disbelief.

"And if they are, I might be able to conjure something that'll bring them back!" He grinned.

"But how?" Griddlebone asked curiously.

Quaxo threw her a smug smile, "I am the Napoleon of Crimes son, please, and I was bound to pick something's up."

"Quaxo, wait, what about your injuries, you can barely move, and you still are coughing up blood, you can't deny it." Bomba shrugged at the thought.

"I know, but; this is way more important though, I am willing to even sacrifice myself."

"Don't say that."

"No, but I am; I know I am young, but I know what I mean."

Bombalurina hesitated, and then nodded, "What do you need?" she asked.

**Location: Underground:**

"Munkustrap! Wake up!" Grizabella pleaded, now with him surrounded by the thirteen doors; she repeatedly shook him, as he stirred slightly.

"Wh...What?" he sighed, his eyes opening slightly.

"Please, it's me Grizabella, wake up, please!"

Munkustrap suddenly sat up, eyes alert, "What's happened? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Macavity's got Demeter!" Grizabella exclaimed urgently.

"But how?"

"He has given her a choice! Were all at stake! We need to get to where they are before it's too late, for all of us"

"Why, what's her choice?" he asked, deeply confused.

"Not enough time. We need to find a way out!"

"What is it?"

"Just help me please!"

Munkustrap nodded, got up and began to search for any other way out, that didn't involve going through one of the doors.

**Junkyard:**

The four cats were all outside of the den in the main area of the Junkyard; they had assembled several objects that Quaxo had told them to. He had been carried into the main yard by a reluctant Growltiger, but in the situation they were in, he knew he had to.

"Okay, so what next?" Bomba asked the kit.

"I need to power this up, and if I'm lucky, it should work." He told her.

Griddlebone paused, "How can you get this working?" she asked.

"Paw power." He smiled.

"Wait… Oh I know what you mean!" Bomba stated happily.

"Yeah! Well you remember, when I discovered my abilities, and-"

"The electrical charge came from your paws? Yes I do."

"Well, if I am right; it should power this." He thought for a moment, looking at the contraption, "Can someone sit me up please?" he asked innocently.

The two queens looked over at Growltiger; he let out a sigh, and propped Quaxo up as he groaned.

"Go on, Quaxo." Bomba gave him a weak smile, praying that everyone would come back, including her daughter.

Quaxo twisted his paws, as they gave of a lustful light, "Here we go…" He flung his paws forward as a lightning flash came out of them, connecting all the metal together, making it glow and vibrate.

**Demeter's POV:**

"_Please…." I whispered._

"_Do as I say, Demeter, shut up…" he hissed. I did as he said unwillingly, as he began to caress me again, it didn't feel right- but I couldn't escape, all I could do was suffer in silence, there must be another way around this. I thought. _

After around an hour's torment, I lay distraught on the ground; watching Macavity stood proudly, watching the rest of the tribe on the screens.

My body was limp, and my frame was beat from the neck downwards; several cuts covered my body as my lip bled continuously; there was no way I could make the choice, no way. It went against everything I believed in; and anyway, I didn't have the right, not even Munkustrap did. It was only Deuteromony who had the right.

Macavity glared at me out of the corner of his eyes; as a sick smile appeared on his lips, he stared at my fragile body on the floor, as I barely had the strength to lift myself upright.

He needed to know I couldn't answer him no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't do anything that's harm Jemima or Munkustrap; even though that would end Macavity's reign of terror of the Jellicles and spare them. ARGH! I was so confused I didn't know what to think anymore.

Macavity slowly strolled over to me, holding something in his left paw, I hesitated and dragged my limp body towards the closest wall I could.

"Demeter, you know what I'm going to ask don't you?"

I nodded weakly.

"So, do you have an answer?"

"I can't give you one Macavity, sorry." I sighed, aching all over. I looked upwards and saw Macavity's yellow eyes grow darker, as his ears lowered towards his skull.

"I need one." He sneered softly, baring his teeth; his expression made me shudder.

"I can't give you one." I spoke nervously, as I felt my body getting weaker.

"Why not?"

"I, I just can't." I whimpered softly, my voice quiet enough it could've been passed off as a whisper.

Macavity edged over towards me, a look of annoyance and excitement in his eyes. I pushed myself closer to the wall, trying to savor every breath I took.

"Well then, I guess you leave me no choice." He sighed in a fake tone.

To my shock, he grabbed the scrap of my neck, and pulled me upwards of the ground.

I yelped trying to punch and kick him; but I knew I had no strength whatsoever over him. That, I had learned months ago.

"Put me down please." I begged.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a choice?" he hissed.

"Well, I- I-, no" I admitted weakly.

"Well then I'm not going to." He growled, revealing the object he held in his paw. It was a blade.

He lifted his arm, prizing the object by my throat.

"What? What are you doing?" I pleaded, as the sharp end of the blade moved closer to my neck.

I yelped as the blade sliced through my collar, and it fell to the ground.

"Now that's out of the way…" he pouted, bringing the object closer and closer to my throat.

"PLEASE MACAVITY LET ME GO PLEASE!" I screamed clawing at his face.

"Nice knowing you Demeter." He smirked.

_I fell to the floor._

I suddenly lifted my head, my breathing uneven; but the dank air was gone, and I could feel a breeze blowing gently through my fur.

"Yes!" came a high pitched ecstatic meow.

"You're all back!" Came another meow from who I thought was Quaxo.

I looked upright and saw all the Jellicles surrounding the Junkyard, looking really confused.

There were some faces I hadn't seen before, the golden tabby that was with Alonzo and Skimbles who was still just hanging on to his life. I smiled as I knew he was still alive and now safe.

I looked over at Munkustrap, who was looking in deep confusion around the yard with Grizabella; I hadn't seen her in months.

Luckily for me, I saw Tugger quickly run over to Bombalurina as they fell into eachother arms, crying with happiness that they were back together, but with sadness that there kit was nowhere to be seen. I could also see my daughter Jemima back and safe, she swiftly ran over to me; "Ooh my gosh, mother what happened to you?" she asked, but I knew that she did, the familiar scratched and bruises were back from Macavity's torment. She paused realizing then just hugged me close.

Munkustrap also joined us, not saying anything, just hugging us repeatedly.

Jenny quickly ran over to Skimble and immediately tried to help him the best she could, giving quick glances at Cheroise as she did so.

I sighed deeply, knowing that even though we were back at the yard, we were far from safe.

Jemima nudged my shoulder slightly; I looked towards the Junkyard gates to see what I dreaded, Macavity surrounded by around 25 Hench rats.

"Munkustrap" I mewed slightly getting his attention.

He also looked over towards the gates and saw; he kissed my forehead softly; he then got up and put his arms out to the sides. "Everyone get back." He told us firmly. I and the other Jellicles all gathered back to the side, quivering softly, and holding eachother close in a state of shock.

Then to my surprise, Alonzo and Asparagus got up and joined Munkustrap, holding his paws. Jelly then got up, followed by Mungojerrie and his sister, who were then joined by Cheroise, Tumblbrutus, Growltiger, Griddlebone, Cassandra, Tugger, Bombalurina, and Pounchival. The call joined a paw, making a frame around the remaining Jellicles, they were prepared to fight for their rights as Jellicles; I was willing to join them, but I knew in my state I couldn't.

It was amazing to see so many Jellicles uniting as one to take on the battle which was Macavity.

The Napoleon of crime and his Hench rats slowly entered the Junkyard.

The Jellicles hissed and kept their position as Macavity strolled confidently through.

"So, I see you've all united." He chuckled evilly.

The others didn't react as the rats sniggered and pulled faced at them.

"Well, I gave Demeter a choice, she didn't answer me. And it seems my son, Quaxo here managed to use _my _abilities to get you guys all back here. And I'm not angry at all… no… not at all; in fact I'm pleased. Because now you can all die together." He cackled as I shivered, feeling Jemima beginning to quiver beneath me.

Macavity strolled up towards the tire, standing broadly, "So I will give you your last few moments to say your goodbyes, but I am not going to exactly tell you how long it is, I like to see then tension when they don't know. You see, I always-"

"**MACAVITY DON'T YOU DARE!" **A voice hissed.

I turned abruptly and saw the figure of a small young kitten storm through the Junkyard, carrying the dagger, I looked at the tom in dis-belief, it couldn't be…

"Mother?" Jemima whispered, "Is it?"

I couldn't answer, I couldn't hear anything now, and all I could do was feel my heart thumping under my fur. All my focus was on the kitten, his fur was tatted; but I remembered, it couldn't be…

"Why should I?" Macavity taunted.

"You've bought me up on a lie!" The tom screamed, "All these months, you lied to me onto whom I was! And you make it obvious all the time, rubbing it in my face; and you expect me not to realize… how dumb do you think I am Macavity? How dumb, do you think I am?"

"Why should I listen to you? Fine, you knew all along. Well, at least that means I can do only one thing then, you can die with them!" he hissed.

"Fine then I will." The young kitten pouted, "At least then I can die with my family. Cause, you will die alone; with no one loving you." He slowly began to walk forward to Macavity; all the tribe was silent, watching in disbelief.

"I can't believe I let myself believe that you were my father, when I am nothing like you at all; I am just like my real father in the head, and you knew that, all along. And you know when you crossed the line Macavity? When I saw what you did to my mother, what did she ever do to you?" He asked.

My moulth dropped, not letting myself believe who it was. And I knew that Jemima knew, as tears began to fall from her eyes.

At this point the tom was only inches away from Macavity, the kit having to lift his head to meet Macavity's gaze, "I'm sorry Macavity. Sorry for what fate has befallen you all these years; but I am not going to regret what I am doing now; as I know I'm doing well."

"What is that then?" Macavity sneered.

"So long,_ dad_" The tom was holding the blade, jumped up and forced it down into Macavity's throat.

Macavity chocked repeatedly falling to the ground, as blood began to emerge from his moulth, dripping down his lips.

I whimpered slightly, forced myself of the ground and ran to his side, ignoring the pain I was in; Jemima followed close behind me, Munkustrap let go of the other cats and ran to my side. Tugger ran over, and Deuteromony looked over at his son, blinking away the tears from his eyes.

Macavity looked up at me in a daze, groaning while taking what breaths he had left. He took hold of my paw, looking into my eyes, _"D-D-D…Demeter."_ He sighed, as his eyes closed, and he took his final breath.

I began to cry uncontrollably, as Munkustrap rubbed my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me.

_The Hench rats slipped away. Jelly chased after one of them; "Do you know what happened to the new born? Macavity took her earlier."_

"_She's gone, sorry" The rat replied, scurrying off. Jelly turned to Bombalurina as she fell into her arms in a flood of tears._

After around ten minutes of grieving over the cat I hated with all my heart; but loved all the same with part of my soul, I turned my attention to the young tom.

Unable to believe who it was, Munkustrap looked at me, then at the tom, then at Jemima; he kept on doing this action in confusion.

I gave the tom a weak smile; he gave one back; looking at our family of three.

_[__Macavity's jaw dropped, he reached down towards me, "Demeter, oh my gosh are you Oka-"his face darkened again, and he let go of me and began to storm of, dragging one of the tom kitten by its neck, cursing loudly, hitting himself rapidly._

_Before I knew it, I was on my own again with the two female kittens, who were terrified. Why had he taken my son?]_

I'd assumed he was dead; it was the only thing that would keep my mind at bay. How wrong I was.

Macavity's lifeless body lay beneath me, as even Quaxo and Victoria shed a tear over their father, knowing now that hadn't got a mother or father; they only had eachother.

I kept staring at the tom in bafflement, Munkustrap didn't seem to realise who he was though he was deeply confused.

The kit looked at me, and gave me a weak smile, I gave one back; his eyes yearned for acceptance, which I felt insecure to give. But, if anything, Munkustrap deserved the right to know.

"Munkustrap?" I asked softly, looking at the grey tabby with anticipation.

"Yes Demmie?" he replied quietly, planting a kiss on my head gently.

"Munkustrap, this, this is, this is, your, son."

* * *

_**The END!**_

**Please review!**

**Expect an author's note ASAP!**

**Love Emily xx **


	13. The Last Message from the Author  xx

**Hiii GUYS! I thought I should leave this story just with a little note from me. Since most of you guys are asking about a sequel and such; so I'll tell you some of my plans.**

**But first can I thank you for all the subscriptions, reviews, and stuff on this story. You don't know how good it makes me feel. And if anything; it has improved my writing skills drastically over the holidays; as my English teacher says anyway (Yes I have the same one lol, and she doesn't know about this btw).**

**This has helped me in so many ways; it's probably the reason I've been moved up a class in English now! =D**

**Thanks for all the support you have given me, I love it!  


* * *

**

**My future plans:**

**This story has opened up so many doors for new fanfic's, and here is some of my idea's in process:**

**Well, I have a new one up, called, _"Like Father, Like Daughter_" it's about Jemima. It doesn't relate to "Macavity's Always There" in anyway, cause in that stories case, Macavity **_**is**_** her father; unlike in this one. This is also a drama but with hardly any romance.**

**My next one is going to be called, **_**"Elle Tango de Roxanne" **_**Well basically, as Jackomondo pointed out in his review something's not right about Tugger and Bombalurina's daughters disappearance; and all would be answered here. It is a love fic between Misto and a queen called Roxanne. I'm not going to say much cause there is so much drama to come in this, it may even be the biggest I've done yet. You could cast it as a sequel because it is set a few human months after Macavity's death; and the back story is the same. But it is a completely different fic. A bit like Love Never Dies compared to Phantom of the Opera kinda lol =)**

**Then theres one called, **_**"Alone in the Moonlight" **_**which will be Rumpleteaser's story; I this, you will find out about Cheroise and Skimbles relationship; what Rumples and Mungojerrie had to do in order to save their mother. What happened to Macavity when the Pollicles attacked, what happened to her after she joined him and how Mungo and Skimble found the Junkyard. It's there back story kinda =P **

_**"Guilty consciousness."**_** Is a tale of Old Deuteronomy's past; I always thought he had such a guilty expression when Grizabella was about in the Junkyard. The reason? Read this fic when it's published and find out. It is what happened to Grizabella in her younger years, and an affair that cannot be forgiven by Deuteromony.**

**I am also thinking about a direct sequel about the tom and aftermath of this story but that is all in the works, and I haven't thought of I title next.**

**There should also be a few one shot fanfic's that are humorous, like if the Rum Tum Tugger was put in charge of the kits educatios?  
Or due to Misto's owner who doesn't think he respects humans enough, conjures up a spell that turns all the Jellicles into humans for a specified amount of time, (Even though that one might end up having alot more chapters depending on how I write it.)**

**

* * *

**

**I KNOW I have alot of ideas, maybe to many, and most of these won't be published for a while but they will be in time; I think they will anyway.**

**If you want to know when these will be put on, maybe an author's subscription may be in need; but obviously your choice.**

**I am going to thank you again for all the appreciation you have given me on this story. It means so much!**

**If you want to give me any ideas or comments on the new fanfic's I have in mind, please review and tell me. **

**Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of jelly tots and love from,**

**Emily =) xxx**


End file.
